Into the Unknown Past
by Nero Nightslasher 1
Summary: Sonic went missing and there is no one who can help save the day. Sonic has changed... Tails cannot recall his last sight from Sonic. Somethings not right...Can Tails alone find out what may be happening. A mystery mixed with the best fanfics read in the past and made improvements in this story. MUST READ. Please take your time to read you way through.
1. The Pain

Chapter 1: The Pain

It was a warm spring day in the evening, where a navy blue figure laid unconsciously near the ocean of the beach. This figure is a hairy wolf who somehow got himself injured pretty badly. He did not seem to wake up no matter how many times the waves went to his toes up to his right side of his face. Until suddenly, a huge wave came up to him, nearly drowning the poor wolf now slowly waking up, with a groan, yet winced at the pain, coughing out salt water from the wave. He is extremely in pain, he did not even bother to open his eyes, He felt as though he was being punched by the strength of ten men and being struck by millions of lightning all over him. He tries to stand up, with effort he was able walk, clutching his right arm, staggering across trillions grain of sand as each step felt his bare feet sinking into the wet, soggy sand, until he met the warmth coming from the dry, soft sand, away from the ocean but stumbled as the sand was more difficult to control his balance as he felt a sharp pain from his left leg to his chest and fell on his broken right arm. The pain is so severe that he howled louder than ever, luckily for him, no one heard him; but in the other hand, he had no help, no one can hear him and no one can help him with his injuries. He cough in the middle of howl and felt his throat as though he was being strangled and his mouth as dry as the dessert. He could not possibly open his eyes because they were covered in sand and he could not open one of his eyes because the other is badly bruised by what appeared to be something he could not recall having it in the first place. He could not recall the location he is on but his instinct obviously tells him he is on a nearby beach by the ocean he once stood. He could not take it any longer as time feels like an eternity even though he just woke up and staggered a few feet in less than a minute. He suddenly heard footstep coming closer and closer, he tried to at least see who it might be with his eye that appeared to be most likely sandy, the grains that touched his eye is vulnerable enough to lose his accuracy but wiped that thought as he tries to get enough fluid from his eye and blinking in an unfamiliar way to get rid of some sand on his grainy eyes, barely enough to see a pair of orange feet on top of sandals. He looked up, stretched his neck higher with all his strength and saw the woman's dress as if she were from the ancient times, he looked up but saw the sun making her face like an eclipse, blinded by the sun makes his vision all dark. After using his last strength, he fell unconscious, not actually realizing that he _is_ unconscious. Drifting into the dark, feeling no pain or suffering as he was before, hearing the waves of the ocean slowly starts to fade, unknown of what is happening outside his unconsciousness.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

An 8 year old fox is found walking, yet swiftly avoiding security cameras outside of Eggman's base, in search for his kindred spirit hedgehog. The young fox, otherwise known as Tails, is on a spy mission to collect data from Eggman as to what he is up to lately.

"I wonder where is Amy?" questioned himself "She was just here and now...I'm all alone"

Tails had just realized Amy was not by his side. Now feeling unnerved as he goes sneaking into Eggman's base, completing the mission on his own.

"Amy has got to have a reasonable explanation as to why she would leave me do all the dirty work" Tails thought irritatedly as he fiddles around with his Miles Electric to hack into the base's security but realized he had no need to do so since all security was already down. "That's strange" with a curious expression, doubled check every last surveillance in his Mile Electric "why would Eggman leave things unattended...it's not like him to leave the door open to any-" he saw the base's door wide open "-one." He cannot believe what he saw in the entrances' hall. Scraps of metal already lay in the ground, the surveillance cameras destroyed leaving flecks of electricity flying out of torned wires. Tailed walked in the base, taking guard in case Eggman shows up. Lights from the ceiling turning on and off as though it has been abandoned for quite some time. But it does not make any sense. Why would Tails be sent on a spy mission when there is hardly anything to spy on? But in that case, there really is no need to send every freedom fighter along with him.

"Alright, all I need to do is collect some data and get out of here...hm...could have made it more easier if this place didn't give me the creeps...and i have to quit talking to myself as though i brought a companion"

He walked toward another hall and this time more scraps of metal of what used to be robot now dismantled and dark spots left on walls and floor as though a battle had already happened.

"So someone was here...but that's not possible...Sonic could not have known i've been on a mission" Tails wonders how those robots got dismantled in the first place "i got to get going and get back to the Knothole and call it a day"

He came across a doorway of what appeared to be where he keeps his plans. Inside this room is wreck. He stepped on shattered glass and next to it was a destroyed capsule and inside was 4, yet again, broken cuffs that once pinned a victim to a wall.

"This looks like something-"

FLASHBACK

A blue figure came to the doorway. Heroic as always but somewhat frightened when he first caught sight of the fox.

ENDING FLASHBACK

"-Sonic would be in if he were trapped and forced himself out. Strange... it is almost as though I was here before-"

FLASHBACK

The blue figure took a step quick forward and suddenly a huge half cylindered glass slid toward the figure, nearly getting run over.

An egg shape male with an annoying voice was heard but yet unclear of what he is trying to say "-i am conducting an experiment"

The blue figure took a couple steps back to try and break the glass but was stopped by metal cuffs that strapped around his hands and feet and pinned him to the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

ENDING FLASHBACK

"It can't be" feeling so appalled

FLASHBACK

The blue figure had never looked so terrified in his life. Robots with laser guns aimed at Tails and Amy, both trying to avoid getting shot. Tails looked back at the figure, painfully having the metal rubbing his wrist and struggling to get free to save them from harm.

"NOO!"

He manage to get enough strength to finally break the metal cuffs and do a spin-dash to break the glass before he lands on the ground. At the same time, hearing the loud crashing sound from from the shattered glass…

ENDING FLASHBACK

"AH!" Tails hearing a high and low pitch sound coming in his head. Clutching his head with his hands as he kneels to the ground. Painful feeling that made the young fox wished he had not remembered.

In relief, the sound was gone. But what he had realized is that the blue figure is a lot like Sonic and it clearly explains how the capsule happened to be broken.

"But Sonic can't be in this mission…"

He continued to walk straight toward the master computer, walking past a litter of robot's parts, ignoring the sight of tiny dried crimson colored liquid, a table that was flunged upside down. Tails picked up a laser gun that laid on the ground of what belonged to Eggman and along side is a torn blueprint of a figure of the gun he now possess.

"what could Eggman possibly do with this laser weapon?" Tails thought. He put the weapon and the blueprint in his trusty pouch.

Lastly, he came across the master computer. He put a hard drive in one of the slots in the keyboard that connects to his Miles Electric since the keyboard is all smashed he has to manually doing it in his invention. As soon as he got the data, he tried to contact Sonic with his comlink...sooner

"That's strange...there's no connection to Sonic whatsoever" Tails said "I'll talk about it later when i see him but right now i have to get out of here before Eggman shows up"

Becoming more frightened as to staying in Eggman's base, Tails ran out of the base as soon as possible and was relieve he made it out without any trouble, like a walk in the park except without any of the joy. But what still questioned him is why would Eggman leave his base? Is Eggman even around to even know? Why would Tails have memories he had no clue it happened?

 **If you noticed, I had been using a similar story that I personally love.**

 **but I am making the story my way :)**

 **Please give credit to the original creator**

 **I would like to tell you what the original story and the creator but that would totally give away basically MY entire story**

 **(PS all I used is part of the story for Tails' flashback)**

 **sorry for those of who noticed the 2nd chapter is the same as the first...I am currently trying to fix this as soon as possible so everyone can enjoy**

 **(I am new to this program which is why I am having trouble uploading the 2nd chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies my fellow readers/visitors/follower/viewer that i have taken far too long to upload chapter 3, currently because of school of course**

 **But i will promise you guys the best fanfic i could ever think of and besides, i have been waiting 3 years for this moment to start one...i would say those 3 years have been so wasteful because for one thing, i never knew i could actually create an account until now mainly because i am knew to this 'technology'**

 **A few announcements :)**

 **i would like to dedicate this fanfic to my first best friend who helped encourage me a lot before she moved (sniff)**

 **And i would like to thank** **Flamemon** **for being my first follower :)**

 **Last thing...Everyone, please leave comments about my fanfic because i really want to know from** **your** **opinion :)**

 **Now for chapter 3 :)**

Chapter 3: Where am I?

"Ung...where...am I? The wolf thought to himself as he first starts to open his eyes. Emerald green eyes regains eyesight and saw an orange female echidna with growing green hands as she placed on top of the wolf's chest. He twitched at first as it painfully hurts until he felt relief as his wounds slowly beginning to heal. He wanted to talk to her, but his mouth is too parched, he hardly said anything

"I see you are lost" she said as she finished healing him,"forgive me...i have not been able to heal your wounds entirely. I sensed a strange negative energy within you that prevents me from healing you. But i was able to heal most of your wounds the best i could"

She walked to a shelf to grab an herb and grind it a bowl like the religion times. She grabbed a wide-curved spoon from a pot filled with boiling water, that was placed over a fire, and poured it in the bowl filled with grinded herbs. The wolf slowly sat up noticing the bowl with boiling water she is handing to the wolf. He tried to questioned her 'what is this for?' but he still remained mute even though he was putting effort to speak.

"Here, drink this" she said calmly "it is for your throat since I have figured you were trying to tell me something. Now drink it slowly, Drinking it fast may cause hazard since your throat is too dehydrated"

So the wolf had did what she told him, drinking the boiling water. He felt as though the boiling water is worst than before and felt as though he could choke to death any second. As soon as he had finished, he slowly start to feel his throat a lot better as though the antidote worked like magic.

"Wow, how did you learned to do those kind of stuff?" he asked, amazed of how she was able to come up with a cure and how he is able to talk so clearly again.

"It is pretty simple once you get to know it" she asked back "So tell me young wolf, what is thy name?" she smiled in an open-hearted way.

"My name is-" he froze. He felt as though his heart skipped a beat with a shock he could not understand why he could not manage to answer a simple question. "Oh no! I can't...remember." he tried to stay calm.

"You mean to me you are unsure about your own self or where you are from?"

The wolf tried to think back, but all he saw is nothing but a white void that prevents him from going any deeper into his memories. All he could remember is the moment he laid on the beach, nothing else. He quickly tried to think back again in a different direction before he ended up stranded on the beach. Later, he gave up hope.

He nodded,he could not help but admit he no longer has memories. Feeling so embarrassed, he decided not to talk about it and wished he remained mute so that he does not have to face humiliation in front of someone he just met.

"When i first saw you, you looked as though you went into so much trouble and somehow got washed up onto shore; but for some reason, your presence felt so much familiar other than the dark energy i spoke of earlier...very familiar indeed. I may say so myself, like i may have known you from somewhere."

"And you don't suppose you know my name at least?"

"I believe not my dear acquaintance" she sadly said

The wolf took a deep breath to let out any fear and anger for what he has to face. Knowing little of what he is suppose to do, letting tiny specks of purple colored energy leaking out of his chest as feels sorrow. Not knowing the energy leaking out.

"I am pretty sure you will find your memories eventually"

The wolf slightly looked up to her face. Amazingly, those emerald eyes radiates in a more unusual way that glows, even during broad daylight. Those eyes that reads sadness which she realized what she has to do console him.

"Do not lose hope, you WILL find your memories no matter how difficult obstacles may come upon" she said as manage to purify the escaping energy by a single touch. "Now do not feel glum or anger because it is going to a lot harder to regain yourself, do you understand?"

The wolf in his curious mind, a puzzle, a warning he may not possibly understand for someone who happened to suddenly awaken from a long slumber without past whatsoever "' _glum or anger...harder to regain yourself' What does that mean?"_ looked down to his chest to where the echidna's soft touch was felt, feeling he should take her advice for whatever reason she may have warned.

"Now that we everything settled, how are you with your injuries? Are you able to walk?"

The wolf slowly sat up strait the best he can to not reopen any wounds, "Better than ever, and I thank you so much for saving me" giving a delightful grin, showing fang razor sharp. "without you, I would been sure _when_ I'd ever wake up. Is there any way I may repay you?"

"I do wish for you to be careful out there as my powers will take you to a place you have last visited" she said as she send bright light that covered everything around her house, including the wolf. The wolf did not saw that coming, in which he could have covered his eyes if he had to. The light was so strong, he felt blinded and saw nothing but a white void of light.

 **FINALLY REDONE CHAPTER 3**

 **NOW I CAN FINALLY MOVE ON AND CONTINUE**

 **SORRY ABOUT THAT FOLKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! It is so good to be back sharing my fanfic to you guys. I was amazed by your guys' comments and made me want to shed my tears of joy. (sniff) Thank you guys for taking your time reading this fanfic I have been waiting for 3 years.**

 **Thank you: gwencarson126 and Kayju7 for your support**

 **Read Rescue and Escape 2 the Inescapable Past my second fanfic and give credit to zgirl for allowing me to continue her fanfic**

 **Chapter 4:**

Later, back outside of Eggman's base, miles away to safety where light appears with less clouds and mother nature grows strongly than it was by Eggman's polluted property. Tails feeling so indignant that he had just realized his Tornado is gone. He looked back at his Miles Electric on to see the location of his Tornado was nowhere near his direction but rather placed back in his garage.

"(Grr) Amy!" he yelled with anger, "First she left me on a mission on my own and now she took off with _my_ plane without me, what is next? Having tea party at my house!?"

~a little from a long walk to get back to Knothole~

"(sigh)" Tails felt so exhausted walking the longest walk Tails had ever walked.

Tails could think a lot of other worst things that could happen in life. Like getting kidnaped, getting killed, etc. Right before he goes through the path to the city of Knothole, he had second thought and went straight through his house instead. After a long walk, of course, who would not want to take a break.

When he had finally arrived, he had entered his house. The whole house was a lot darker than he had expected. He turn on the light switch and realized that everything was left the way a tighty house should be. Except for a small frame laid faced down on the ground next to the side table. He approached to pick the frame, carelessly, not knowing the frame's broken glass.

Grimaced when he had been stabbed by the frame's glass. He flipped the framed photo and saw Sonic, Tails, and the Freedom Fighters along the back. Funny how the broken glass had covered part of Tails in the photo.

"Got to remember to replace that" was all the fox could say as he placed the photo back on the side table and went to the bathroom to get bandages for the glass cut.

The two-tailed fox successfully found the box full of aids on the counter. The box, he had lots options either he could use bandages or a roll aide, etc. And a lot of other things the fox never used, mostly Sonic would be the one to use them. He grabbed a couple of bandages since the wound is not that serious. He accidentally dropped the roll aid to the ground. The fox went down to place the roll back where it was from. Then suddenly the roll aid rolled out of getting reached by the fox. The fox had little reaction to how that may have happen since there is a reasonable explanation other than breaking the law of physics, not that it is possible. Tails proceeded to get the roll aid but the roll keeps escaping the reach of the fox and rolled itself out of the bathroom door and mysteriously made a turn to the right, leaving a trail of its own strap of roll.

Tails then froze. Scientifically not possible for an object to move on its own, unless the wind or a force pushed it away. Rather than picking up the strap of roll aid, he slowly investigate the moving object. He carefully stick his head off the bathroom door from his perspective, no one seen from the there to the stairs, looking at the ground as the roll still rolls it's way towards Tails' bedroom door. The roll then bumped and moved back to force itself to get in the room, but it was not successful. Tails slowly followed the roll, still continuing to get in Tails' room. Right before he picked the roll off the ground, he felt his hand a cool breathe coming from the linear gap of Tails' bedroom. He reached for the door-knob, twisting it in alarm for what may be on the other side of his own room, either it could be someone or something he still has to be prepared.

The two-tail fox looked and realized a disaster had occur in his own bedroom. He was shocked how his drawer is out of order, his things were scattered to the ground. The only thing that did surprised him the most is the whole wall where the window should have been was gone. Like a boulder or a wrecking ball wrecked a good chunk of that space. He dropped the roll aide in shock of what he had seen, wondering what may have happened.

In Sky Patrol…

Everything was peaceful. High above the views of some trees that were once burned but are stiff and still standing and new-born trees growing to survive the years or maybe eons they might have standing in this earthly planet.

In this flying objected the freedom fighters have named, the sky patrol, they fight crimes for justice for all. But this time, there was not much done. No more huge crimes. No more evil lurking around.

Sally Acorn, princess of Knothole and leader of the Freedom Fighters, a female chipmunk wearing a blue vest and a pair of blue boots with a pair of matching high tech weapons wrapped around on both wrist who looks as though she is ready for combat. But this time she felt grieve as she looked at the scenery through the window. She sighed as she let go of the pain she felt so long that it felt life still, one thing after another.

"What is it Sally girl?" a half robotized bunny named Bunnie had came to console her "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Sally Acorn had stare out of the endless woods and up into the clear atmospheric sky. Not wanting to take a trip to memory-lane as to what occur not too long ago.

"Look, we all know what happened but it won't help to just mope around like that your highness"

"(sigh) You're right" she said with a blue feeling of miserable "Any word in Prison Island Nicole?"

"Negative your high-" she paused for a moment when she had just picked up reading heading towards a location nearby.

"What's wrong Nicole"

"Yeah tell us", Bunnie eagerly wanting to join the conversation, "The last we want is an evasion of some sort"

"No it is not that", Nicole's eyes widen in surprise as she responded "It's Tails"

Gasps was heard from the princess and other Freedom Fighters who overheard the news.

 **Congratulations to all who are graduating :)**

 **Sadly I am somewhat not able to continue this fanfic during the summer but I will keep writing at rare times and at some point WILL post a chapter and I will try to notify you guys if you are interested.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Communication

"What do we do your highness?" Antonie replied from the story he overheard "we always have ze option not to answer."

"OR, we should see what is going on," overruling her companion's opinion

"Y-you're right your highness," He made a sigh afterward, "It's probably some critters that broke into his house and fiddled with ze boy's stuff. And besides," Antonie step forward to look at the small group of freedom fighters. "it's not like Sir Tails is going to show his face on ze screen because ze poor thing is practical at-"

"Guys!"

The young fox is seen from the wide-screen computer, and more gasps were heard from the freedom fighters.

"WHAT!? But I thought...But he...(sighs)" leaving Antonie fainting to the ground and Bunnie going to his aid.

"um...What's with Antonie?"

The others do not know what to expect or what to say. What may have happened that makes the freedom fighters shocked to see Tails?

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You probably surprised him from behind, Right guys?" Sally asked her friends from behind, hoping to understand to accept her agreement.

"Y-yes!. Yes, Y'all know how he is "all-scared" out of his mind."Bunnie had spoken first out all her friends, trying to make her speech a bit humorous but kills it with the huge grin on her face, making Sally slaps her forehead.

"Alright, what's going on? Why are you acting so..."

"Nevermind that, so what seemed to be the problem Tails?" the leader quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I got home and found my house partly destroyed. I'm not sure how it happened" Tails asked

"Don't worry Tails; I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Sally" "Oh, by the way, have you seen Sonic? I haven't got any connection with him, so I thought maybe he was you guys."

That's when hit her. She could not lie any further to the young fox, not after what happened

"Tails, he hasn't been with us the whole time, but there is something I need to tell you," Sally has been trying to stay neutral the entire time talking to Tails, "You've been-"

(BZZZZTT)

LOST COMMUNICATION

The wolf felt as though he is flying free but also going into a crash landing.

"AHHHH." free falling was not the best way to start the day even when there is a high chance of no survival. "Oh, please NO!"

He saw himself falling into the forest. He quickly shields his face under his arms as he is getting hit by the forests' twigs. Leaves by leaves and branch by branch, he felt as though this would not last as he is getting injured by these sturdy branches and getting tangled from vines to vines until he stopped falling

He unshielded his face from his arms and saw he had not yet reached the ground. He was mysteriously floating 3 feet off the ground. Staring amazingly at the green shield that surrounds him, perhaps it was the work of Tikal now saved him from falling to his death. Although the shield did not last long as it starts to disburse no longer than a second, leaving the wolf land face down.

"Ouf" At least he did not injure himself much

from a high fall.

The wolf stood up on twos, looking around and saw he was somewhat in the middle of the forest, supposably it is where he last came before meeting Tikal on the shore.

The unusual sight of natural green trees and grass and sunlight shining through the leaves high above the ground is amazing, especially when it appeared to be the first time visiting. Who knows. Tiny creatures could be seen from wandering in the same forest as well. He took off climbing a tree to get bird's eye view from a branch above. Using his white-handed claws, he found out he could use them as a tool.

By the time he got to the first branch, he felt as though he should follow up to the top. And so he did. Once he got there, he got a good view of the place that looks more like and island and a huge mountain from a far distance. But the ocean does not look as large it should, either if the island bigger or he needs to climb on a much taller tree. The wind blows by adamant, feeling the cold air race by but also blown the wolf off the tree. Not again.

Back to Tails' house...

"Hello? Guys?" the signal cut off seeing nothing but a blue screen. "That's strange, the signal was going well just a moment ago."

Tails checked at his WIFI to see any odd reasons why it shuts off the signal. Although, there appeared to be nothing unusual.

"Hmm...what is it that she wanted to tell me...I got it! Perhaps I should check at the last location he came before losing signal. He probably forgot to charge his comlink again." Tails had pulled out his Miles Electric tablet and start to analyze the codes begin transferred from his comlink. Then he set up a map from his tablet and saw a lot of red points leading in particular directions. Finally at the last dot was being aimed at a small island, "Angel Island? What could he be doing over there?"

He got himself to the garage, taking a last look at his room before he got himself on the Tornado II. Time to follow where his friend might be. Takes off with his plane until out to his destination.

Are things really alright?

Unexpectedly...Tails doll stood in the vents in Tails' room through the whole conversation...his antenna starts to give out signal to wherever it may go...

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstood

**Hey guys :)**

 **I am truly sorry for the mass delay for over 3 months...right? I lost track of time**

 **Any ways...As you guy saw that I have finally posted chapter 5 now to chapter 6.**

 **Well, I pretty much a few tricks up my sleeves :)**

 **...Meaning the next chapter will be updated faster than you guys think :D**

 **And...There are couple Fanfictions I had made but not finished**

 **(SEQUEL)**

 **FRAMED**

 **Why...**

 **Again, it is not complete but you now see the sequel**

 **Please do not try to Copy MY ideas because I truly worked hard on them...I am watching you guys along with my secrete weapon**

 **Thank you All for reading my Fanfic..oh..and do not forget** **Rescue and Escape 2 the Inescapable Past**

 **And thank you Gwaincarson126 for your eagerness**

 **Now lets get back to the story...**

 **Ch 6: Misunderstood**

He unexpectedly reached for a vine to hang to something before he could reach the ground. He ends up swinging in a direction he has no clue. He could no longer grab onto the vine as slips and swung off. He saw in front of him is a large tree in his way, he cannot control the direction as he is being forced to take. Panicking while still in mid-air, he turned his face so he could not get hit easily. At the same moment before hitting the tree, he got himself to sprint on a different tree. Using his legs and hands to bounce off. From tree to tree, he finally stopped to grab on to a twig and allowed him to swing at an 180-degree angle to get on top of the branch like an acrobatic would do on an uneven bars event. He huffs in fear and satisfaction at the same time, he has no idea how he manages to take control of doing tricks in the air. He somehow liked it, with full of pride, he let himself jump forward and do all sorts of tricks in the air while swinging and feeling the wind with gravity that keeps him going into action.

He came to a stop and saw a vast blue surface on the ground that shines by the sunlight which got his attention to getting closer. What he first saw other than the liquid substance is his reflection. Almost frightening himself from his own looks, long like muzzle attached to his face with sharp teeth almost visible. Seeing his fur mostly smooth and wavy at the same time, with navy color almost entirely covered him other than the whitish colored fur on his muzzle, his puffy upper chest, and short white hair runs a little more down to his stomach. White is also shown at the tips of his long ears, tail, and bangs that held slanted to his right eye. He also saw emerald in his eyes, something a lot more unusual he wished he had the answer to know who he really is.

Feeling parched after the great haste to get to a place to the other, he kneels down and puts his clawed hands in the rich, clear water. The touch of cool water is irresistible, every time he waves his hand from left to right is like having millions of particles rushing at the movement. He cups his hands together to get a good drink of water.

Later, he got up and began to explore the forest again. Searching but found no luck, the place just looks unfamiliar that it does not make sense why he was dropped by the island. The sun is close to setting for the night, the wolf did not plan to stop for the day. He wishes to continue on his goals so he could get it over with.

He looked around and saw animals who saw him, runs for no reason. Hearing loud alarm calls on the trees, the sound had started to annoy the wolf's ears but merely tries to ignore them.

He finally found something he had never seen, a stairway that runs along the top of some bizarre temple. The only thing that interests him is the green glow, so he pursues towards the temple by climbing the long stairs. By the time he gets to the top, the light he was after was a huge gem just sitting there with no watch or protection over the value he sees in front. Although, he was not interested in taking it but rather study the jewel with amaze. He hears footsteps somewhere close by as his ears twitched on it own.

"So you came to cause trouble, right?" a voice came from behind

"What...no I just came here to-"

"Save your breath and CONFESS!"

""Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"Sure, with that strong stench of negative energy, you are nothing but trouble, that tells me everything, and I'm not going let anyone fool me again."

"So let me get this straight. You are getting rid of me for what I hold within me and because you could not handle a job being done for not holding charge of this...gem. Right? You think I would try to steal it because YOU confessed being fooled 'again'?"

"Shut up!"

With the echidna's loud voice, the sound starts to play games in his ears to his head which irritate the wolf. He lost accuracy as well, he was not able to focus on his surroundings because of his ability to hear from miles away.

The red echidna got a good punch on the wolf's jaw, leaving his mouth immobilized, disables him to talk his way through. Feeling the part of his mouth numb. But all does not matter, if the echidna asks for a fight, then he shall fight as well.

Tails' side...

Flying his plane towards Angel Island. An island very unusual the fact that it floats above the ocean. Now landing near the forest, the fox sets off to find his friend, hoping he is still around. Following the mark on Tails' tablet that leads into the woods. Hoping he may find him or any clues before sunset because no one knows what may occur to cross the woods alone during the night.

"(sigh) I could have brought a flashlight with me" he said in a more frustrated tone.

 **To be continued...**

 **Say, Why is there a Pokemon that looks a lot like my wolf character!?**

 **I swear this is how i designed him except for the long ears, color, and i think the tail.**

 **I am surprised...It has been about 5 years right now since I wrote this by hand**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys**

 **I have no idea why I had ever say that even though I had promised to submit this chapter 3 month ago. I felt bad for everyone who are wanting to know what may occur to my first fanfic. Trust me, I know how it feels to wait for someone to finish submitting their chapter. But say, I have to make it right or not I might end up rushing with no perfection. Like how I totally forgot to add the Freedom fighters on the last chapter.**

 **And I might also slow things down on the process, due to the fact that I am in college and I need to be more prepared for anything when it comes to graduating and getting a career.**

 **And my apologies if this chapter is not worth reading since it feels as though it is not long enough.**

Ch 7:

Freedom Fights Headquarters

"Tails!? Are you in here? Tails!? Over." The female squirrel called over the screen, "That is strange...Nicole, could you rescan the signal?"

"I'm on it, Sally."

"Guys this is bad. I'm not sure how this is happening, but we really need to get him back here and confront him."

"Sure Sally but how do y'all talk him over the past when he hardly has a clue. That poor mate. What would he react if we told him the truth."

"Bad news Princess Sally, it has appeared that the signal is blocked which prevents use to communicate any further."

"We have no choice. Nichole and Rotor, please do me a favor and stay here in case Tails call back. Bunnie, Antonie, let's go find him. Are we clear?"

"Right."

Later in Tails' house...

"(sigh) Now why are we here again Miss Sally" Antonie asked with boredom, "Did we not investigate ze place already? Why must we?"

"Have you y'all forgotten!? We need to get Tails right away before he finds out what had happened when-"

"Guys, let's face it. We're going to tell him eventually but right now he seem lost in time like he doesn't know why his house was partly destroyed. In fact, he doesn't realize he-nevermind, let's go."

After searching for Tails, for his room to his garage where he had last communicated to the FF HQ...

"Nothing. Have we been seeing things or why is Tails nowhere to be seen." Antonie replied when he got the garage where Sally and Bunnie were.

"It doesn't make any sense...if he just called us because of his house, then why would he leave?"

"I'm ah check on the communication system to see why the lines cut off."

As Bunnie analyzes on Tails' cables and computer chips, Antonie laid one hand on the machine's advance buttons, accidentally turning on the network. Revealing a map of what seemed to be Angle Island.

Antonie and the princess both gasped as they saw the screen turned on.

"Um...guys. I guess I found the problem."

The wolf does not have any choice but to fight his way through, getting to his aggressive side, putting on a snarling mask to show who the echidna is messing as he gets on fours and pounces straight at his opponent.

"Whoa!" the echidna had been struck. Rolling on the stairs with the wolf until they reached to the grassy plains. "So want to play it this way, huh?" he said as he quickly dug a hole beneath him until he disappears.

The wolf was left confused. Why would he have dug a hole if he demanded a battle?

His ears start to twitch. He could see where he would be going as he also felt the ground start to shake. He was able to dodge the uppercut attack on time before hit by his large knuckles. He bounces himself forward and tries punching the echidna in the face. Sad to say, the echidna somehow dodged it on time as though he had seen it in slow mo. The echidna was able to grab the wolf's arm and swung him over in a semicircle to the ground, landing flat on his back.

"You really think you could get as close as you did before again?"

That being said, the wolf forced his legs to shift towards the echidna's legs, making him lose his balance and fall on his back. The wolf took that advantage and starts to get away from the fight. He never wanted to start a battle in the first place, especially when he had just begun to come to his senses in his environment.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he yelled with anger as he got himself to his feet and bangs his fist to the ground

The wolf tries to ignore the bizarre vision bouncing in his ears but loses his balance from the earth shattering ground by his feet and fell. By the time he looked back after getting up, he saw the echidna's fist getting launched towards him.

He did not have the time to think fast at that moment, so he braced himself by covering his face with his own arms. It turned out to be a grave mistake as he felt his right arm shattered by the echidna's iron fist and with his left fist had shot the wolf in the stomach, leaving him the rush of air and knelt to the ground, clutching . He was later grabbed by the fur on his chest and was held high above the echidna.

He had never realized how strong he is until now. The wolf held on to the echidna's arm to let go but was no use as his strength has overcome his own.

"You just won't give up, don't you," the echidna said as he watches his opponent struggling by his own iron hand.

"...ngh..." he struggled to fight back but was unable to bring back his strength as he is being held mid-air, "...nrgrrr..." feeling the frustration roaming within him, growling and showing his bare teeth at the same time the best he can.

"It's no use, pup. You really think you can scare me with that face of yours," he said with no fear what so ever.

That was until he sees sparks of energy escaping from his chest and senses a small negative energy starting to grow rapidly, surrounding the wolf.

"What!?" he could not believe what he is witnessing.

 **Well, What can I say. I like to be mysterious :)**

 **I am telling you. My wolf character looks almost exactly like the shiny version of** ** _Lycanroc._** **Without much of the details, I got the color of the shiny**

 **You guys are really quiet. I really want to hear what you like about my fanfic so far**


	8. Instincts

**Here we again, another chapter of Into the Unknown. At long last I have finally finished this chapter.**

 **And I apologize with all delays my fellow readers but you see as a college student has a a lot school work to do. Now I know how well-known Youbers fell in most cases.**

 **And thank you Teharrisonfox and Pokemongirl19 for your support as a follower and favorite**

 **But either way, I was totally prepare for this moment and will eventually continue this story**

 **All I want to ask, in your opinion, how is my story going along? Please, this is a story written at the era times where fanfic stories were very interesting at the time, in my opinion. And was written 4 years before submitting it to this day.**

Ch 8: Instincts

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you!?" cried the young yellow fox as he ends up searching for a lost friend.

Detecting the location at his Miles Electric device, getting closer to the destination. The mystery of the unknown leads to many paths to either success or failure.

Focusing so much on his own device had nearly got the fox to lose his balance and close to falling off an unknown cliff. He felt as though he was in a different world, outside of his own mind, only focusing on one task but never bother looking at where his going at his surroundings.

Full of rubbles of stones and trees that laid to the ground as though some villainy scheme tore a hole through mother nature. When trouble goes by, there is one answer why.

Seeing the sky go from red to navy as the sun abandon the light of day made Tails a bit frighten at his surroundings.

He hears a malicious laugh close to where he is standing. Although, it was not as close Eggman's laugh but it is a lot more frightening than any villain he recognized throughout his journey.

Frightening than ever before, he refused to turn around as he knew what would normally happen in every horror movie. More evil laughs can be heard from his surrounding, scaring the fox to death. He had no choice but to look back. However, no being made an appearance as though it is smart enough to think first before acting. He looked at his communicator to scan the area in case anything shows up.

A puff of purple smoke starts to rise from the ground behind the fox, taking the form of an incomplete creature. The communicator, at the same time, makes a loud beeping sound over and over showing that a strange energy is rising dramatically. Tails quickly looked back again and this time, for a quick glimpse, saw the terrifying being.

"WAAH!" a scream was let out from his lungs and his heart beats faster as he got jump scared by the creature's devilish red eyes and razor sharp fangs. Not even aware is heading toward to the edge of the cliff and fell to the rubbles of rocks, rolling endlessly down hill.

His energy was for sure not the strongest at first, but for some reason, it raises to the top the same way the emeralds work when going into super form. Except, the wolf does not appear to possess any emeralds. Neither is his energy is positive.

The wolf starts to breathe heavily than before. His face became a lot more frightening with devilish eyes and predatory grin. The wolf's eyes glow crimson red like ruby, ones that nobody would want to mess with.

His hands were able to wrap on the echidna's hand, includes his right arm that once stood broken, that holds him on the chest. He was able clawed his prey's iron hand, leaving the echidna yelling in pain, as he is forced to let go.

He was able to swing the echidna around and threw him to tree nearby. The echidna could have sworn he had crushed arm. Something he was not able to do at first, almost as though he is using some sort of fuel, the last resort. Having the echidna experience his strength and the enormous amount of negative energy had just given him a second thought to attack.

Just when he is about to pursue him wildly to the death, he stops. He drops to the ground on fours. His malicious face began to disappear and red eyes back to emerald. Feeling as drained as ever as the energy starts to disappear, not from existing but back to normal.

'What...was...that?' he questioned in his own mind. Breathing heavily as though he was forced to run the longest marathon.

"Well, well, well, guess that little trick of yours only last a breath of your time," the echidna said as he got himself up from the tree he was thrown, "But we're still not done from here."

The echidna launched his iron fist towards the wolf again as he takes the advantage of his drained energy. Luckily the wolf was able to quickly jump to the side before he gets plastered like a flapjack. Getting up with his hand clutching at his right arm that is left dangling with no use of muscles as he, indeed, shattered his bones. Every movement from his right arm causes severe pain.

The wolf launches himself toward the echidna, forgetting about the pain, and used his left fist as his only weapon to fight back.

'Why don't I give up?' he noticed about himself the feeling of breaking the habit even though he does not stand a chance against the echidna. His punch was stopped by the echidna's gloved hand, remarkably that he did not flinch but caught his hand as though it were to be a baseball.

"And this is paying back for what you did!" he said as he swung him toward a far tree with full of rage.

The impact almost felt paralyzing to his back and fell two feet off the ground. The dizziness rages on violently as he forced himself to focus.

'Dang it!' he said to himself as he gets up and quickly entered the deep woods to escape.

The wolf feels sore and weak from the fight, but his instincts are the only thing that keeps him from giving up and staying alive. He, later on, hears a loud scream from a far distance, too high that he began to lose accuracy from the fight. The closer the sound gets to his ears, the more he becomes blind. The noise also hurts his eardrums like a high pitch sound is heard. He covers his ears as tight as he can, but the sound could still be heard. His weakness has a greater advantage for the red echidna who will not give up the fight.

"What's the matter, dog face. Becoming weak? We haven't even started" he taunted as he prepares himself for another large punch to strike the wolf. But later on, he hears a scream coming closer as well, he looked around and did not get an accurate location at where the sound is coming from. "Tails!?"

Before he knows about his surroundings, he looked at the direction where the noise was heard and saw a yellow fuzz ball heading towards him. He was, yet, too late to react as he ends up rolling with the fluff ball down the hill until they both clashes on a tree, with the wolf crashing first. Leaving the wolf had blacked out.

A moment later after

Tails' side

"Ugh...what was tha-", he felt a strong breathe blowing on his shoulder which made him shiver in fear. Considering something soft behind his back, thought he perhaps hit a tree which made him stop rolling down the hill, but it was something more than that.

He shot forward with fear and found an unconscious wolf by the tree which they stumbled upon, his ears twitching, wet nose sniffing, bare teeth slightly showing his sharp fangs. His presence is very unusual, the fact that the being has fine short hair bundle together to make his pelt thicker and his fringe style that stood slanted, covering his right eye.

As soon as the wolf came to conscious, shaking the dizziness away, he saw a yellow being standing in front of him with fear in his eyes. A distinct appearance of a young fox is no older than his own age and bright sapphire eyes.

Tails have realized the moment the wolf's bangs revealed his right eye while he looked up, the fox noticed his emerald eyes that glowed with the light of the moon that shines wonderfully.

The wolf's ears twitched again, hearing the echidna from a far distance. He tries to get up but would not find a way to get himself out of the tree because he has no support from his right arm and left leg, which he eventually injured it while rolling down the hill.

"Here! Let me help," he said as he reached out his hand to support him.

But instead of taking the extra help, he nudges fox's hand away. Saying 'I have no need for your support'. His ears start to twitch violently again as he hurried on fours but fell on his chin first and gave a yelp at his pain.

"Hold on! You shouldn't be doing-!" the fox yelled with worriedness in his voice.

With so much frustration, pain, and the sound of his voice bouncing in his head, the wolf snarls at the fox with anger in his eyes. Telling him to 'stay away'. He got himself up on fours again, stumbling, and carried away into the deep woods in the dark night as he disappears.

"Tails! Are you alright? Did he harmed you?"

"Yeah and...no...but who is he?"

"Hmph. Just someone who tries to complete with me. But don't worry 'cause I gave him a lesson for showing up to take the emerald again and I doubt he will be coming back."

"What do you mean _again_ , Knuckles?"

"He attacked me the other night as well and I am positive with that negative energy, it has to be him"

 **To be continue...**

 **Mysterious ending right?**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Light

Night as the moon of ice snow shines bright, allowing the injured wolf to see his way through the woods of what seems to be unknown into this mysterious island. Staggering once again, yet walking in fours as to keep his balance from the newly made wounds taken by the red echidna. What has he ever done to deserve this? Well, no question needed as to what had already occurred. Nothing much he could do since he has gotten himself beaten without a trial, misconception.

Feeling so fatigue that no matter where he goes, he felt as though he is walking in an endless road with no sense of direction. Just what would he do? What would he be if he had found his memories?

Feeling a burning sensation, the yearn to know, way to get back on his feet and take back what was once his. Having no memories is like living in a shell of nothingness or a hard husk not easily made to burst a secured seed. Funny how he is already getting experience the moment he had realized his missing mental capacity, but surely he would never forget this moment.

'Find my memories?' the wolf thought to himself, 'this isn't to-WAH!'

Losing his balance at the trail of rugged stones piled together as though it was deliberately left there. He also noticed a hint of rain fell on his face and saw the weather had changed to a clear night sky to dark clouds that covers like a blanket. Drop by drop, the rain getting worse every second, wetting the wolf's warm fur. The wolf did not like the rain as he became drenched by water above his head. Getting colder as he began to shiver

Across the trail of rocks, there was a really tall wall and at the top is plain green grass, noticing he is on the bottom of a cliff. But there stood a steep crater like a cave which perhaps can be used as a shelter for the night.

The first thing he realized when arriving in the cave was a strong scent caught by his sharp nose. A presence he may assume he was not the only one who visted. Simply wished no one came back to take this property anytime soon because he hardy has the strength to face another opponent like the echidna.

He settles down to rest for the night, carefully lowering himself to ground without causing himself any harm by his wounds.

He heard a rustling sound and rocks banging on each other nearby. He prepare for the worst as he waits until they show their face.

Misunderstood the noise as it turnes out to be a small white bunny, wet, who is also searching for shelter to stay for the rainy night. Walking around the cave and spotted the wolf. Although, it was not frightened much as he had expected. More like exhausted and close to collapsing.

Right when the rabbit loses his balance and is about to fall, the wolf was able to reach his hand below the rabbit before it hits the hard ground. Seeing it wet, eyes looking straight at him, and a face full of sadness. He also noticed a badly wounded leg that it struggled for so long in this harsh weather.

He put it a side and got himself up and out of the cave, looking back to see the bunny still laying where he placed it.

After going back with leaves, thin vines, and berries. He somehow knew what to do in this situation. A simple cast tied around it's leg a vine hold the leave tight which took a while since he was using one hand and mouth as his other hand due to his injuries.

As soon as he is done, the bunny felt relieved and took a bite on the berries the wolf brought. It went under the wolf's hand, and it's face looking at him, wanting to get pet as he does so.

He saw a glowing spiritual being from the end of the cave which frightens the wolf the most. Cold blue presence that gave the wolf the creeps as he prepare for an attack.

Although, the figure did not seem to have interest of anything of his surroundings. It appears to be struggling, stumbling every step it takes. He could not get a good view of the figure. The only thing that stands out is the figure's extravagant spines that shows amazement but at the same time to back away.

As soon as it walks passed them and out of the cave, the figure vanishes into thin air. There was no sight of where it would of went as he looked around from his surroundings

Laying down to sleep for the night, the bunny went towards him again to snuggle for he did to help. It made the wolf feel good about himself as though he felt appreciated a little thing he did. He allows the bunny to close by where it can be warm. Closing his eyes for hope to have the horrible weather end. Getting a small feeling of light, warmth something he never experiened before. Going into deep sleep, not knowing a spiritual green light glows within him for a short moment.


	10. Stance

**Hello, I just want to let you guys know that sorry about the huge delay for an update and sorry if chapter 9 did not turned out to be what you had expected but as you see it was suppose to be a little behind the scene of what happened before and also a an easter event. So technically that chapter is no longer behind the scene if I had just revealed it recently rather than the end of the story.**

 **Please reply to let me know how this story is going on and enjoy this chapter**

Ch 10: Stance

The light of day when morning begins. The wolf awaken from his sleep, felt a bit relieve once again. It is strange how he is now able to walk on his own two legs and his shattered arm is healed almost completely, as well as his jaw. He gave a yawn while stretching his arms and legs but let out a yelp in pain as he jerked back in comfort.

Not fully healed but it is a miracle that his severe injuries were not longer much of a problem. The white bunny is also able to hop again and freely in the wild. Could Tikal have been the one watching over him?

"Thanks Knuckles" the fox said for giving him shelter for the night

"No problem" he said with a very unusual smile that shows a bit fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing. Just thought why would you be here in the first place"

"Well...I was in this mission and found out Sonic has not communicated with me in a while. So I thought he was with you."

"Um...yes! He told me he is going for a long run over there" he said pointing at the right side.

"Hm...it would make sense since he would never have stayed in one place for so long, Thanks again"

"Just be careful. Who knows what lurks around this island now a days"

"Alright" He said waving back at Knuckles

'Poor little guy' he thought to himself as he goes back to protect the master emerald.

Taking a walk from the unexplored place, he starts to question, if he does not have any memories of himself then why does he attend to do somethings he does not know? Like he actually have a mind of his own. Irratating as it seems, he found no clue how this land is the last place he visited.

He later on sniffs a small familiar scent. Following the trail and found a device laying on the grass. A small device with a dish like satelite at the front and a trigger that that is attached from the handle. A very extravagant device that by a single touch from the trigger, it let out a laser that made a wide hole on the tree, which was an accident. He put it away in his pocket where he will never use it unless for danger.

Hearing a loud noise that he immediately reacted as the sound in his head starts to bounce. He wolf overheard a scream with his abnormally long ears coming close by and realized the two-tailed fox from before. The Fox appears to be in trouble with nothing to defend himself now by a hoard of 5 or more fabrication begins taller than himself. Some colored in either red, blue, yellow. Their steel shines brighter through the sun's ray and their silver steel latched arms and legs as though they are professionally made. Robots that has built in firearm lasers ready to take on command.

Seeing what is going on. He was going to leave as though he never seen any of what he saw until there a strong sense within him. An unsured feeling, a twist of his own action. On second thought, he refuses to leave the scene of a crime that is about to commit, and he will not stand at the same position for someone one else to help. He quickly ascended to a tree nearby, using his claws to help dig into the rough bark. Got some leaves while he is up there and stuffed them in his ears so he could be more prepare and not worry about the sounds disturbing him again. Keeping his balance when he got to a branch and got a perfect bird's eye view.

"What do you want from with me?" the frightened fox asked.

"YOU ARE TO BE SENT TO IVO ROBOTNIK IMMEDIATELY, I'M SURE HE WILL BE SURPRISED TO SEE YOU AFTER THE 'ACCIDENT'"

"Hold on, what do you mean 'accident.'

"THAT IS FOR THE DOCTOR TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT AND IF YOU DO NOT INSIST THEN YOU WILL LEAVE US NO CHOICE BUT TO FORCE YOU"

"Never!"

"VERY WELL THEN," the robot finished as five more other robotic beings appear behind the young fox now being surrounded.

The Fox quickly tries to fly himself out the herd, but the robot shot out a plasmic ring that follows him like a homing device and wraps around the fox's arms to his waist. The second ring was shot directly around his twin tails making the fox land hard on the ground, disabling him to fly freely to escape. Struggling to avoid the rings as it was no avail as he could not get his face off the ground. The robots from a far distance approach the struggling Fox as an advantage to take him.

"YOU WILL MEET THE DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY"

"He's not even a doctor!" Tails said with a good point, but it does not change the fact that robots are built to respect their creator.

There was a loud thud from a far side with sound on the sizzling wires, sparkling electricity from a robot that once had its head. The robot's murder remained nowhere detected, only a couple of robotic beings were left scanning the woods for any life. A sound from the tall grass caught their attention and a far edge, the opposite direction where the robot once stood. Automatons had suddenly reacted to the guidance of the sound and strike until nothing appears, having to strike at a tree was a bad idea because by the time they had realized the problem was when the timber began to slant their direction. Destroying almost half of the herd leaving 10 still standing and unharmed. Those robots appeared to be dumber than the two-tailed fox had thought. Then another robot was destroyed from yet again, the opposite direction. The Fox could neither tell who is the cause of the destruction. Is someone here to help?

He then felt a grasp wrapped around his legs. Forcefully dragging him further into the woods without letting a noise being heard. The two-tailed fox was startled at that moment almost letting out a scream for help, but his mouth quickly covered by a pale white bare hand slightly bigger than his and claws as sharp as knives giving him the creeps from a slight touch of his muzzle. Wanting to escape whoever grasping him but was still trapped by the plasmic rings still wrapped around his tails and arms.

He heard a call of silence, a hush I shall say. He tilts his head upward or to the side to see his so call rescuer just enough to see a face barely recognizable, a white puffed chest with navy colored fur disorderly spread his body as though he had been a wild animal in this woods. His long muzzle protruding out of his face along with his razor sharp teeth that are ready to be used to hunt for prey, and his rarely long ears as though it can be used to hear from far away than any normal hearing can. But the only thing he had recognized the most about this strange wolf being is his eyes he last saw the night before he disappears into the woods alone yet he had once again come back.

In the meantime, the wolf took his time observing the mysterious objects set on the two- tailed fox. He managed to slash through the rings with a swing of his claw without harming the fox.

The fox looked up astonished at the wolf's action. He got up by a lending hand the wolf gave.

"Why...Thank you" the fox said to a guy he just met

Although, the wolf did not spoke, he did not reacted to his graditude. He stood there with a blank expression as though he is mute. But he gave the fox the device he found earlier as though he is sure it belongs to the him.

He then climbed on a tree near by him and got into action and jumped on a robot's head. He saw that another robot got his attention and gun pointed him. Waiting for the right time, he jumped out of the robot's head as he left the other robot destroy the one he was standing on.

The fox used his weapon that was found by the wolf on his robotic enemies. He managed to shoot the robot from behind the wolf before he recieved an unexpected hit. Working together to make it through the fight as though they were in a team.

Just when he looked back to noticed the robot from behind him is already down, thanks to the fox, he saw another robot preparing it's firearm. He ran and shoved the fox out of harm on time, leaving the wolf getting the blast of shocks from the armed robot. The sacrifices he took just to rescue a child in distress. He tries his best not to let out a scream as the electric shock roam through his body but it was too much to take on the pain. Feeling his legs getting number as he stood on with one knee to the ground to support himself and endless vibration that does not allowed him to break from the cringing position. Until he finally lets out a scream of his last breath, wanting to stop the pain and suffering.

"NO!" He yelled at the sight of the wolf taking the hit rather than himself. He noticed he risked his life to save him. He got up and shot the robot that shot the wolf.

Finally, as the shock was over, the wolf fell to the ground. Leaving him slightly paralyzed as he stuggles to get back on his feet. Later, he felt the robot's thick iron hand wrapped around his arms and torso and was lifted to face the robot's lifeless eyes which almost have no meaning of understanding life.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN INTERFERING WITH THE DOCTOR'S ORDER AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY"

He felt an emormous amount of pressure being squeezed out of his body. His wounds now getting open. Passing through the limit as he stops struggling from the robot's clutches, his head tilts down as the sign of defeat, leaving the wolf breathing heavyily. He could no longer move from where he is as he left in pain with eyes wide open.

"AH!" the fox yelled in pain as he got hit by another robot's fist behind his head.

The robot had realized the wolf's energy had increased dramatically from a small amount of energy to huge negative energy. Having no clue why it is happening when the wolf received a large anount of damage to even move forward.

He revealed his sharp teeth and glowing red eyes as he managed to break free from the robot's clutches and with single swing of his claw, uppercutting the robot that grabbed him, broke into pieces. He looked back at the remaining robots and took a stance to charge at them all at once. Breaking through metal and pulling a robot's head to end the battle. The enormous amount of energy appears to be a lot powerful than the last time he had used it. But one thing for sure, there is always a limit.

He gave a large sign of exhaustion as the energy starts to completely disappear, leaving the wolf collapse to the ground.

Just as the fox woke up from the hit, he saw that the battle was over and the wolf has already fallen in his unconscious state. Shocked that he had wished he had seen it all.


	11. Silent Deed

**Wow I did not imagine myself reaching all the way to Ch 11 at this point. I still have a long way to go.**

Ch 11: Silent Deed

In a white background laid the wolf on a flat hard table. Feeling the chills rising in his spines. He woke up and found himself straped in a thick layer of metal from his arms to torso, his two knees, and around his two ankles. Disabling himself to move freely, he tried to budge free but was no help at all. He looked around and found light bulbs flashing directly at his eyes, almost blinding the wolf. He heard a malicious laugh from somewhere but could not tell where it came from.

He then felt a shock of electricity being shot. Yelling in pain as he yearns to stop. He tries to break free from the straps again. Letting himself get uncontrollable with the stored energy as he managed to break through.

The wolf has woken up from the strange dream in a strange small room, at first, he had thought he was still in his own dream again. The last thing he had remembered was fighting through a herd of robots and saving the fox's life. He does not know why he keeps feeling weak when he tries to do everything in his will-power to win the fight. Twice in a row he had noticed.

He noticed a warm item that stood above his forehead and that parts of his body has been covered in white fabric wrapped around his wounds from his right arm, torso, and his left leg. There is also a white cloth on his arm that is being held like a hammock.

The scent from the room is very familiar...

His ear twitched violently as he heard footsteps coming close by. He could hardly move out from his spot due to the fabrics onto his conditions but he did, somehow, manages to roll out of his bed. The bad thing about his idea was that he did not turn his body completely to land on his toes to the ground first but instead fell face down. The impact, indeed, hurts a lot as his injuries had started to bite him more than what was done. He let out a loud grunt at his own pain which causes the footsteps he was hearing to go faster.

The door swung open and the same fox is revealed. He was shocked to find his patient forcing himself on the courner and not on his bed he was suppose to be.

The wolf has fear in eyes but at the same time, appears to have a lot of trust issues. Growling to get back and leave him alone. His face holds a cringy face at his pain.

The fox reached his hand with two small pills to the wolf. The wolf gave a sniff. He does not know what the fox is trying to give him as he thought to be poisioned.

"These are pain killers. It can help you feel better" he said as he still holds the the pills to him, along with a glass of water.

He slowly took the offer and drank the glass of water with the pills. He got up with support with the fox and got him to the bed he laid.

"It's okay. No one is going to get us, thanks to you" he reasured him, "So who are you"

The wolf did not responded, he looked away and pretend he had not hears the fox. Mainly because he had his ears folded down to his head.

"Get some rest, you need it" he said while trying to get him to sleep in his bed. "I'll be right back, I got something that can help you. Stay put"

As the fox left the room, he was not sure what he is feeling. Full of delighted for some reason. He closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. Not knowing a green glow within him. Feeling warm as though he wished to stay that way.

Up until he was disturbed by a loud bang from somewhere. Waking up to find out what the voice turned out to be.

"What is it Knuckles?"

"Quick! I sensed the imposter straight in your room" he said from outside his front door.

"That is just a company, Knuckle. He is staying until he heals"

"I don't think we can trust that guy Tails"

"What makes you think that?"

The wolf managed to get off the bed again with a success to make it through the door from the bedroom. He tilts down and placed his ear to listen.

"THE SAME IMPOSTER ATTACKED ME AGAIN! AND THIS TIME I AM POSITIVE IT IS HIM! Why don't you get the point!"

"Well...can you wait until he rest because he can act a bit fiesty."

"Just when have I ever been wrong about this Tails"

"Fine. You could go see him"

The wolf got really frusterated. How could be thought of an imposter if the only time they have met is during the day they went into a fight for the first time. His chest starts to flicker out purple like tiny flecks of fire. He heard the fox's permission with the echidna as he knew he will found in the room with no escape.

"But you have to go through me first"

"Where are you getting at Tails?"

"He does not even have the strength to even get face anyone. Meaning, it could not even be possible he was with you while he was here the whole time"

"You sure, because I had sensed a negatve energy coming from that room" he said as he forced himself to get in his house

"WAIT! That's no fair"

"You are forgetting this is my house" he made a good point in something Tails forgot.

When he got upstairs and opened the bedroom.

"Please Knuckles. Don't do anything insane" he said as tried to stop him from getting into a battle with the wolf.

"He's gone"

"What?"

"See for yourself" he said as he lets him see the room he was in. "Hope you are happy about this"

He left Tails alone in the room, he left in confusion of how the wolf managed to escape this house without harming himself. He saw a lot of pieces of white fabrics that belongs to the wolf laid on the floor. It was deliberatly ripped into shreds as though he somehow no longer in need of his equipments. He saw the window wide open as though he chose to leave the house without being checked for severe injuries. He was no where to be seen in the woods as though he grew wings and flew.


	12. Chapter 11 Alternate Ending

**Hello guys! I just to give a thanks to all my supporter from followers to favors. I want to give a shout-out to you guys who recently added me as your guy's favorite but for some reason every time I do this, you guys stayed silent. Is this because you guys do not want me to post your names? If it is, I am really sorry for doing this and will not mention any of your names unless I have special permission if you do not mind.**

 **And yes, I forgot a couple of things I need to cover before I move on so I created an Alternate end for Chapter 11**

 **Hope you enjoy a little of this ending**

 **Alternate ending of this Chapter**

 **In Tails' house**

"It's strange that the cables were deliberately cut for no good reason but at least I was able to fix it in no time" Bonnie said.

"Good to hear, Bonnie" the princess thanked the half robotized rabbit as she looked at the screen, "(sigh) I wonder if Tails is eventually going to find out what happed at that location?"

"Well, he got to eventually find what happened to that sugah hog. Knowing he disappeared after a long battle."

"But Tails doesn't know that yet"

 **(Area Unknown)**

"Arg! I asked for a really simple task and neither of my minions are able to get me that fox?!"

"You could always go for the next plan to get around our failiure like checkmate on chess"

"Yeah, Yeah! Chess, Chess!" a shrieky was heard, "Destroy them all and go for the king! Or maybe a sneak attack them."

"Bwahaha" giving a malicious laugh, "you guys aren't so bad"

 **Angle Island**

Just as Knuckles walked out of his house, he felt an earthquake occuring from the island.

"Oh no..." Knuckles had realized why the island is shaking.

"What's happening Knuckles?"

"The island is going down..."


	13. Foul Play

**Another chapter uploaded again.**

 **Hope you enjoy story and thank you all for support**

Ch 12: Foul Play

The wolf is seen swinging on trees as far as he can to escape the injustice he had heard from his own ears. He then felt a strong turbulant as he holds on to the tree he stood for a long period of time. Feeling the gravity changes as his stomach starts to turn upside down and his mind going from the back of his head, making him unconfortable to stay focus on hanging onto the tree.

Finally, as the turbulant was over, it became a relieve that he barely had the strength to hold on.

Once the ground stops moving, he stopped to rest a moment and realized that his wounds were not bothering the whole way. Surprizingly as he noticed. He has no idea why he was healing so quickly in a matter of time. The fabrics on his chest and arm still remains in case he severely open his wound again. Although, the one on his left leg was removed simply because he needs his leg to move in order to make a quick escape from the window.

He later felt a force that knocks him hard from the high tree as gravity starts to pull him down in a slight angle. He saw a blue being in in charge of the sneak attack, carrying him down to the grassy plains. Crashing and sliding away from the location he once stood. Seeing that the being is robotic with metallic smoothe substance body. A blue thin robot with a facial hair style slanting back showing 3 spikes behind his head and two on his back. A narrow hole is revealed on it's chest for a reason he does not know. Red feet and yellow buckled hands with sharp silver fingers. And red, glowing sinister eyes that locks onto the wolf for a challenge.

"What do you want?"

"THE DOCTOR ASK TO RETRIEVE THE SOURSE OF ENERGY WITHIN THIS ISLAND AND IT ALSO INCLUDES YOU"

"Hm, don't see why you guys would obey whoever this 'doctor' is and why me?"

"WE ARE BUILT BY OUR MASTER. WE MUST OBEY HIS COMMAND AT ALL COST. AND YOU, YOU POSSESS A STRONG ENERGY SIMILAR TO THE EMERALDS. NOW HAND IT OVER"

"I don't have what you are looking for"

"NEGATIVE. THE RADAR SHOWS YOU HAVE POSSESION OF A DARK ENERGY IN THIS ISLAND. NOTHING LEADS FROM ANYWHERE BUT YOU"

"Well, if you want it so badly. Then you have to get rid of me first" he said as offered a battle. With a single swing of his 2 claws, he ripped the fabrics on his arm and chest and stand in a battle position.

When did I have the courage to ask? he asked himself.

The robot charged at the wolf first at high speed, something he had never seen before. He was really lucky to even dodge the first attack. He used his claws to scratch the robot but saw that it hardly left scratch on it's steel blue metal. He later received a combo hit by using it's fists on his stomach and a kick to his face. Sending him steps back.

He tried to use his fist as well to punch the robot but was stopped by it's grasp on his fist. He saw what it was up to as he stopped the robot's fist from hitting by catching it's hand as well. Leaving them in a stalemate, no way to attack unless one makes a move. Pushing each other forward to see which one falls first. Just as the wolf thought he could win the battle, a light is shown on the robot's chest, storing energy as it looks devastating the more it grows. The wolf did not reacted fast enough to escape the robot's grasp as he receive the blow. Knocking him back by force and hitting hard on a tree and landed on the ground. Feeling dazed at the attack, no longer has the strength to fight back.

He was later grabbed by the arm and swing him up in the air. The blue robot flew to charge a critical hit on his back and landed a downward kick on his gut, making him hit on the ground hard leaving a crater.

The blue robot stood on the edge of the crater, looking down at his opponent as it assumes the battle is over. Analyzing where the source of energy is being stored within the wolf.

Groaning in pain and coughing dust in the air. Seeing that the robot is walking close to the wolf, he tried to back away as much as possible but was too much to handle as the robot is already in front of him. Showing his aggressive face with bare sharp fangs showing and growling to back away. But the robot was immune to by his intimidating face as it does not feel the need to be fearful to anyone.

"NOW HAND IT OVER"

The wolf refused to talk back as he still hold an agressive face. He was grabbed by the chest once again and lifted in the air like what the echida did to him. But instead, he received an electrical shock by the robot contacting the wolf.

Screaming in pain as he is still being held up in the air. He could no longer take the pain for much longer. The energy from his body escaped from his chest rapidly as he begun to transform with a more severe look on his face, growing sharp long claws, and develish red eyes. He ripped the arm that holds him, landing on the ground on his side. He quickly got on fours and face the robot one on one.

Analyzing the wolf and seeing the source is not an object but is found within the wolf.

As the wolf charged on the robot like a wild animal, it tried to shock him with it's available hand but he somehow managed to reflected it without feeling electricuted. He swung his claw straight up the robot's face, finally damaging it, leaving it a half discarded face which he could see a lot wires and a red light that is suppose to be the eye. Right when the robot is about to flea from his enemy, the wolf easily caught it like a butterfly, making it face on the ground and tore the engine that enables him to fly. He right away received an electrical shock that sent him flying back. The robot took the chance to escape the forest in order to call for reinforcements.

The wolf managed to catch up to the robot eventually until he had lose his balance and roll to his face on the ground and heavily breathing with fatigue. He struggles to get off the ground. The best he could do is get on his knees and hands on the ground. He saw the robot standing in front of his weak limp, expecting he could no longer fight back. But the robot underestimated him for one thing.

He went to charge on the robot again as a last resort but it went a little too well as they ended up drowning in a lake.

He saw the mechanic hedgehog from one side infusing itself to charge up it's last strength. It charged right at the wolf for a chance of electricuting him.

Everything appears to be slow in time for some reason. Then the wolf felt something warm, he saw a glowing gold light from his claws that when he moved them on one side, it gave a trail of light behind that reflected very splendidly on water. Seeing that it easily cut a strip of kelp from beside him and the glowing light he had realesed earlier disappeared. He knew for sure what he needs to do.

He crossed his arms with his claws facing at the robot from a distance. Right when the time is right, he forcefully swung his arms to the opposite diection and released glowing gold claws marks, Hitting the robot before it even reached the wolf from a short distance away from him. Successfully defeating the robot once and for all. But sadly, the robot's explosion had made the wolf sink deeper to the lake, causing a really bad high pitch sound coming his sentive ears. He struggles to focus in trying to swim.

He tried paddled himself to surface but not only he was too weak and injured to swim, he somewhat forgot how to do so. He tried many arm movements but it was no use.

Such foul punishment as the wolf sank deeper into the lake. No matter how much he tries to paddle himself up for air, he does not seem to move anywhere but down.

The only thing he had realized is the limited air he has. Feeling his head rushing in a dizziness state, getting confused as he starts to let go of his last breath, leaving huge gash of bubbles streaming out of his mouth. No way to retrieve air he had just lost as he could not help but have water entering in his lungs. Suffocating, trying to get the water that entered out but was helpless and only made it worst. Never though he would see the last moment of his life sweep the light so easily.

He looked to the surface above and saw a strange sillouete that appears to have wings coming down closer. His vision got a lot blurry by the time he saw what was coming. Closing his eyes as he lost the will to stay awake.

 **Cliffhanger, no? :)**


	14. Alternate Story

**Sorry about this guys. There are still somethings I need to cover to make it look like a mystery.**

(Alternate Story)

 _"I Will get out this miserable prison. And I Will rule the world!"_

 _"Haven't you done enough, Eggman"_

 _"I'll take this advantage now that those two pest are no longer in my way"_

 _"That won't happen. And I will assure you that you will remain captive for a really long time"_

 _"Oh really. You think your 'team' are able to handle anything without their help?"_

 _"My team can handle anything you and other villlans could through at us"_

 _"It's fine. But you are forgetting that your team is nothing without them" he said as he gave an evil laugh._

(present)

"Are you ready princess?" Nichole said

"Yes"

(...)

 **Fool! You can never get rid of me. Not when I'm around**

 **And now I can take my revenge**

 **You can never get rid of me**

 **I will destroy your soul**

 **You can never get rid of me**

 **'Cause I am YOU**

 **You can never get rid of** Me

 _It's Me_


	15. Trust Fall

**Don't worry guys, we're getting somewhere.**

 **Even I'm surprised that I even made it this far and long. And I just notice I have used slang words on my comments just now. Not if I had used on previous chapters with comments**

 **FYI: I purposely made the other chapter a cliffhanger because it feels that it could be split into two parts**

Ch 13: Trust Fall

A figure so brave, swam down to the lake and reached for the drowing wolf and quickly arrived at the surface of the lake.

The saviour gently set the injured wolf by the lake as he quickly forces himself to press on the wolf's damp chest to save his life. The wolf laid peacefully as though nothing have happened as the fox continues the process. Will the wolf live? He is not giving up as he goes on doing CPR. Something he would regret, but it would not matter since it is the only way to save one's life.

After a short war between the life of a stranger or death as what felt to be eternal is a success as the wolf's eyes shot open as he forced himself to cough water, he had breathed underwater. Unbelievably, the water he had last swallowed was enough to adequately fill his lungs and other than that, he lives to see the next day all thanks to the hero beside him. He rushed to his side to have him go to a sitting position to pat his back to help stop him from coughing.

As the wolf's vision recovers from the dizziness as he returns to his consciousness, what he saw right beside him was a yellow figure. Later the wolf had wished he had not seen the figure as he had realized it was the young kitsune again. Why would he not leave him alone?

The wolf quickly rolled away to the left to avoid the kitsune. Once he got to a far distance of rolling, using one hand he had clawed to the firm grass to make a 90 degree angled turn and face the fox still on fours, snarling at the Fox to make sure he think he is his prey. Wanting to keep a long distance for him to make a quick escape from the Fox, not after what he had overheard from the fox's shelter.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." the two-tailed fox pleaded the wolf since he somehow knows with a little science and physics had a feeling why the wolf would be terrifying to look at unless the wolf, himself, also has a sense of fear of his own. He steps forward to get a reach of the wolf for aid, but the wolf steps back away as well while snarling at the Fox.

Looking from face to face, scowling eyes versus ignorance. The wolf tries to stay active as much as he possibly could as he felt his muscles starting to weaken with eyes still slumberous after the attack. But he immediately regrets showing weaknesses because now the fox knows why he would ask to back away. The Fox took a couple of steps forward to reach the wolf and this time, the wolf is slowing down due to his conditions. The wolf, so stubborn, tries doubling the scare level with his death stare and showing his bare teeth more openly. Surprisingly the Fox is no longer afraid of the wolf, but what surprise him the most is how long the wolf can stay conscious. He could not tell rather the wolf could talk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red figure came from behind and knocked the wolf out with his fist from the back of his head unexpectedly. Leaving the wolf laid unconscious on the ground.

"KNUCKLES! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"Are you alright Tails?

"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?"

"Well, he tried to harm you, right? And second, at least I knocked out the culprit."

"First of all, he was frightened for some reason and second we don't even know that for sure."

"So...what makes YOU say that?"

"..." the fox paused for a moment to come up with a brief explanation, "I don't know, he looks...lost"

(Freedom Fighters Headquarters)

Taking a deep breath

"Come in Tails, can you read me?," the squirral tring to call Tails. After a long wait for an answer with several calls that the fox did not answer back.

"Sure thing Sally. Sorry I was late"

"It's okay. So tell me, what DID you discovered on that mission I sent you with Amy"

"Um...well...I found out that Eggman's base appears to be deserted and according to his data, it appears to be very recent that Eggman planned to get the emeralds in which he had already attempted and use this strange gadget that was made to be a mind control"

"Good...Wait! What?"

"Don't worry, Sally. It's broken when I found it in his base."

"Not that...What do you said about Eggman?"

"He managed to get his hands on the Master emerald, Sally"

"On no...Why didn't you say anything, Tails?"

"I'm sorry, Sally. But his robots were chasing me around the island and I was ambushed because Eggman wants me for some reason. I wasn't wearing my comlink to ask for help.

"That not possible...He shouldn't have...How could he..."

"Is something wrong Sally?"

"Can you give me a moment, please" she said as she cuts communications with Tails.

Rushing down to the prison for one the most devious villains on Mobius, right away gained access to enter as she is princess. Going down the elevator to the most secured cells built. What she was shocked to see was no sign of Eggman in his own cell. Doors where shut, not a single scratch on the walls(he doesn't need to because the cell is about 6 stories below), not a single whereabouts of the fat man. He was gone.

 **Cliffhanger?**


	16. Surroundings

**Everything is going in progress. Just like I have planned yet I still have a long way to go.**

 **I made a few adjustments to this story along the way and I hope I could have everything go together.**

 **It's complicated work but I was able to make it this far.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention about the wolf character, I have confused it to a bat-eared fox for some reason XD**

 **(Well, how was I to know from research I have never done until recently)**

 **I am sticking him as a wolf because he is better represented as one**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's anyone?**

 **Play a riddle game? Want to know the wolf's name and why I chose it? Not that it is special or anything.**

 **Doing so, I can release chapter 15 really soon if the answer is correct :)**

 **Just simply yell it out in the comment box below**

 **So, Thank you all for your support as always and managed to get 100 views in one day. not as much as the first chapter posted in the first day but worth it.**

 **Reading my own work and remodeling the story throughout the way is pretty good work I put into this.**

 **I just could not help myself but post this chapter right away, I lost my patients to wait for weeks for the beginning of the month ('Hope you die in a fire' anyone?) :)**

 **New updates**

 **Roses are blue and Queens are red**

 **Shows a love rock music**

 **His father's death is unknown**

 **He is named by a character with fine grey hair**

 **(yes I could be naming millions possibilities of guys with grey hair)**

 **Who fell in love with a woman so pure and fair**

 **His soul is dark but also has emotions as humans**

 **He conceals his true power as what he believes to be a curse**

 **After she realized who he truly is, she reversed**

 **Knowing the parallel difference between good and evil**

 **A big misunderstanding of what he truly is**

 **As he tries to reach for her but failed to**

 **He does a similar action to Mario rescuing the princess**

 **He has an uncle who is well known from a series of his own**

 **He also has fine grey hair**

 **Who later becomes allies**

 **After rescuing his love, she no longer cares if he is different from mortals**

 **The end**

 **Pretty much simple if you look at it closely**

 **Remember what I said, "Play a riddle game?"**

 **A company verses a company**

 **Burritos verse Burgers**

 **Beast boy verses Cyborg**

 **I'll give you one last hint,**

 **It is created since 2008**

 **It's the first thing you be looking at if you type in the clues for Pete's sake(Yeah, I just noticed that myself)**

 **I'm talking about consoles.**

 **put the riddles together and find out what I mean.**

Ch 14: Surroundings

Darkness filled the surroundings, leaving the wolf floating deeper underground of everlasting dream. Feeling lost of how he got here in the first place. Until he feels the gravity pulling him straight down and landed hard on his back.

Then he had started to realize himself getting sunk to the ground like a sand quick. Struggling to get out but only made it worst as the sand-like substance raise from his waist to his chest. Not having a clue as to getting out this situation, looking around and found nothing that can support him. He felt something touchy from his shoulders and saw a dried up hand which starts to make him freak out. Shoving the hand away from him and move out the way to never see one again. He later saw other hands, the same as the one before, reaching towards him. Struggling to escape their grasp as he realized they were pulling him deeper to the ground. Reaching out his free arm but at the same he knew it was useless. Grasping for air as much as could.

 _IT'S ME_

The wolf shot up with fear of his surroundings. Feeling his heart beat rapidly than a rabbit. He could not see where he is, blinded by fear and feeling like something is forcing him to lay on his back. Although he refuses to lay in position as he tries to fight back. He felt himself getting pinned to a surface where he could no longer move his arms and legs. The only unidentifiable substances are handled around his wrists and ankles. The wolf begins to panic more than what done. Seeing the only bright light that appeared to focus on the level of his face and shadows that appeared in his vision that is the only beings trying to force him to lay still, the aroma is so unidentifiable with a mix of iron and neutral gas. He also hears a lot of murmuring voices, words he could not understand correctly.

He tries to break free by moving his body upward to force the chains on his ankles and wrist but later on felt stuck in position as he also felt he could no longer push himself forward, his arms and chest seemed paralyzed like his ankles and wrists. He also saw a shadowy hand on one side reaching for his right arm. But the wolf acted aggressively and tried to take a bite out the hand to keep it away from getting near him. The hand somehow got away from the wolf's vicious jaws. The wolf growls like before to startle the victims to let him go eventually. The plan backfired as felt some elastic fabric that enclosures around his muzzle to his head. He wondered what was placed on his face as he violently shook his head, but does not appear to release the substance of his muzzle. The hand once again encountered the wolf's arm. He tried to bite what is being close, but it appears that he was not biting the hand at all. He saw that the object around him was doing no good for his protection but a defense to his opponent, they already have the best of him as they took their advantage and struck something on his arm.

He whimpered in the pain that only lasted for a second. He felt the tight feeling getting removed from the flesh of his arm which left the spot number.

Getting scared out his mind as he is left no clue as to what they might try to do to him. He suddenly starts to feel weak, numbing his body in which he could no longer fight back, the surroundings begin to rotate in his head and feeling his mind flowing in the clouds of wonder, leaving the wolf unconscious once again.

 _IT'S ME_


	17. Faith

**Yeah I wrote this and chapter 14 at the time after when I was in the hospital and I was not able to type for weeks which could explain why there was a huge delay.**

 **I am completely Sorry for those of you who do not enjoy this fanfic mainly because of the major grammar errors. Stupid program that I immediately regret it because it made me look stupid as well. I stopped using long time ago but that would not change the fact that the early chapters will not be changed.**

 **I am also sorry that I have changed my front cover for this story. I see that most of you are confused of the wolf's appearance ever since I posted the front cover. Of course the wolf is a lot different than Lycanroc (midnight form) from his posture, legs, and obviously that huge block of fur behind the back, and what ever seems off. When I first saw the leaks of Lycanroc's form, I just assume it was him at first sight. You guys don't have to force yourselves to imagine Lycanroc as part of the story, you could just follow what you believe.**

 **This upload was not suppose to be uploaded until a curtain time next week but I did this so I could apologize to those of you for my grave mistakes I have done in the past.**

 **Hope you still enjoy this story throughout the way.**

 **I am retiring from being Coolsnerd because I have made a lot of mistakes and I am not the same as I was before so I am changing my name to Nero Nightslasher from now. **

Ch 15: Faith

Feeling frail in place as the wolf's eyes starts to open due to the light of day that shines through the window, which also lightens the room he is in. The place is empty with him alone, the fact that it is wide. Plainly looking around so, nothing but white and covers which the only user could use. He saw a thin tube that runs from his side of the bed to his wrist. Curiously wondering in his surroundings.

"So how is he?"

"He appears to be okay but he seemed to have hearing loss at this point. I just hope it is not permanent"

"I was going to give him these because I saw that he had problems with his hearing accuracies not sure if it should work for this situation" he said showing the obects to the doctor

"You made these?"

"Yes, and they were meant to calibrate the standard of sound wave"

"It's worth a try...just be careful, though"

Tail stepped into the room seeing the wolf in the hospital's bed, appears the wolf did not have the greatest treatment telling by the fact he has been strapped to the bed and a muzzle being placed around his face like an animal would be wearing. Was he that rigorous?

The wolf's ears did not perked up at the sound the door made. But he did made a frowning face at the Fox before he turns his face in the opposite direction, trying to avoid seeing each other.

"Hey there," Tails sheepish said, "um...how are things going along?"

He remained silent as has no clue the fox was even talking to him.

"ARE YOU MAD!?"

"AH!" the wolf grunts in pain as he felt a drum banged to his ears going through his sensitive ears to his ear drums.

"Sorry I have to this."

The wolf still suffering from sound waves approaching in ears, make his ears itch as he wishes he had his hands available at this point. The only thing he can do is rub his ears against the pillows as much as possible. He did not hear a word what Tails just said.

"But I believe I have just the thing to end this." The fox said as he grabs something in his handy bag.

The wolf saw what the Fox is doing as he looks inside what looks like his pouch. 'Do they allow him to carry his bag before he walked into the room? What if he was told to brings something that puts me back to sleep again? What if he tries to commit homicide? What if...' the wolf could not bare to see what may happen, squinting his eyes shut to prepare himself for the worst.

"There. Is this better?" He said as he placed two small objects in his ears, one on each ear.

The wolf felt different than what he had expected. The sound is no longer chasing him.

"Here, let me remove this for you," he said, he reached for the straps around his ankles, wrists, and the strap that goes around his arms and chest now feeling relieve from being stressed and getting forced to sleep in one position for a long time.

The doctor made an appearance and saw the young fox unstrapping the vicious wolf they had treated before.

"WAIT! Don't do it."

"Trust me, Doctor" reaching from the back of the wolf's head to untie the contraption that tightens around his muzzle. He felt free from being contained as he looked directly at the fox's eyes with comfort and confusion, leaving him lost in thought, 'why?'

The fox noticed the color of his eye that does not appear to be covered by his bangs glows beautifully even without the sunlight. He also saw a tint of sadness in his eyes he had tried to hold on.

"See doctor. There's nothing to be afraid of. He just had a bad day, that's all."

"Incredible...when we tried to get him the proper treatment he needs, he just keeps moving around and trying to bite anyone who gets near him."

"Yeah, I believe he does that when he's frightened, right?" he said as he turned to face the wolf. The wolf made a grin of embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well, that's settled, mind telling me what's your name Mr..."

"I'm pretty sure he's a wolf"

"So, Mr. Wolf. How do you rate your pain for me?"

The wolf did not want to be treated by doctors any longer than he should, he just wants to get back on his feet and find his memories.

He answered by putting up 1 finger with a fake smile on his face. He saw the fox, he heard him claimed to be named Tails, puts his palms on his forehead.

"I see, so nothing will happen if I do this," the doctor said as he gave a poke on the wolf's left leg, making him howl in pain. "I'll take that as a 10, which also includes the right arm. How could you possibly have got enough strength to fight your way through 5 doctors with those injuries"

"I tried treating him myself, but, who knows" the Fox said.

"Hmm...looking at the x-ray, you might need some special treatments to heal properly."

"And how long will that be for him to stay?"

"About a few weeks until he could watch over himself. In the meantime, I will give you until tomorrow to tell me your name, sir, but no pressure, I'll see you as soon as I can to treat you."

As the doctor exit and shut the door behind him, leave the fox and the wolf alone in the room. An awkward moment had occurred, facing strangers they have just met. Until, ironically, one broke the silence.

"Why did you help me?" the wolf spoke for once

"Well, you saved my life twice in one day. I'm not sure how I can repay you."

"But, I've tried to hurt you."

"I would never leave anyone in need for help, that's all."

"But you were trying to give me up."

"Give you up? What do you mean?"

"I over-heard you agree with the red echidna"

"Oh, that's what it was all about...er...sorry you've felt that way against me, but I believe you left so soon that you didn't heard me rejected him. Now have you?"

"What?"

"I've disagreed with him because I believe you are not part of the problem, now are you?."

"Of course NOT! Never I was near that guy when he acused me of a bandit and some energy I have no idea I hold that could cause a threat to anyone"

"Don't worry about Knuckles, he's always as gullible as anyone can be. Don't tell me, he punched you in the face for no reason, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Simple, he told me he gave you a knockout. I'm pretty sure that would be your jaw."

"You sure know a lot, kid."

"Thanks. By the way, how did managed to stay active and not worry about your injuries?"

"Beats me. I never noticed it until now. Although, I don't seem to be healing right now to move out of this bed"

"So...um...I've never got your name."

That pause the wolf from speaking. Their conversation was going so well up until the fox asked for an answer he, himself, does not know. He felt his heart start to ache, filling his sadness. Perhaps he might as well be humiliated for not knowing his own personal identity. He starts to have tiny flecks of dark energy getting out of his chest from before. Tails also noticed it as well.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well...I don't...remember...I don't know who I really am...or what I was meant to do."

"You know what, why not giving you a new name for now. That always starts with something other than being nameless."

"Well...I would per-fered to be called something other than the fool who causes ha-voc in this place."

They both went into deep thought. Thinking of a perfect name.

"Eesh, if only Sonic where here to help. He always comes up with the coolest name that matches."

"(sigh) I got nothing. I couldn't even think of one simple thing like 'sticks.'" he said as he saw a jar full of sticks by the counter.

"Well...hard to say that that name is taken."

"...Neh, I never asked to be named Sticks anyways."

"I know! why not Nero."

"Nero?"

"Yeah, because we first met during the night and you saved me twice, so taking N in night and replacing the H in hero."

"Hmm...the night hero...I...like it," the wolf said feeling full of glee other than feeling down. He closed his eyes with calm passion, he would eventually know who he is but he first he wants to remember this moment. The moment he feels the warm light from with him, something he wishes to never forget.

All of a sudden, Tails starts seeing Nero, the wolf, glowing green for some reason. Seeing him calm on his bed during the process, he was astounded at the energy that runs on him.

As the wolf took a deep breath, the glow slowly starts to fade away as he opens his emerald eyes once again.

"(yawn)" his mouth opened wide and stretched his arms away, "What time is it?"

"Nero...how did you possibly...stretched?"?"

"What?" he said as he flexes his right arm that was once painful to move; as well as his jaws, moving his arm in a different movement, "How did that...what just happened?" he looked at his body and saw the scrapes and bruises are completely gone. He detached the needle from his left arm, which starts leak after removing it from his flesh and Tails quickly got to the IV and shut it off before dropping more liquid onto the ground, he got himself shifting out the bed and took his first steps to the cooling field.

The same doctor had stepped into the room with an assistant carrying his appliances. Again, he saw a miracle strikes on the wolf, seeing him stand on own two legs like nothing had ever happened, leaving the doctor shocked in his place.

"Incredible! But how... the x-ray had shown fractured bones on your leg and arm..." the doctor saw the wolf doing a couple of stretches of his own, pulling one leg back as well as the other and twists his back from left to right while leaving him discussing.

"Well, now that I'm practically healed. May we leave for the day."

"For sake, how did you got yourself to heal in less than an hour...this is a joke. Can you come with me once again."

"Why should I? I'm all right, what more do you want to see."

"Just checking to see if you are not trying to get away from the treatment."

"So you are expecting to wear a cast for no reason? Nope" as he stood there with his arms crossed

"But...Alright, not much I can do here. But kid, tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Nero, the wolf."

He said as left with the two tailed fox, walking out the exit. The wolf had realized from his surroundings, he is not in the locaion he was before. Tails saw the wolf's nose sniffing the area in confusion.

"We're in Station Square, Nero"

"It's...amazing." he said looking at the streets with vehicles riding around, really tall building, and the smell of food in the air, "Just not sure if I'll be able to find my memories out here. It's huge..."

"You could come with me if you like"

"But that will put you in to bigger problems"

"Well, someone who is in a concussion or has memory loss should not be left alone with no clue of their surroundings"

"Sigh, fine." the wolf said, "Until then, I will be leaving if I find my memories"

"Sure"

(Area Unknown)

"Good...Master emerald, check. 3 emeralds? What happened to getting the others?"

"Well, sir, you see there was a slight problem" the unknown voice said as they shown the remains of the robotic hedgehog now dismantled.

"Impossible! I designed it to be fast and indestructible! There is no way someone could have-" The leader looked closely to the robot and saw a hint of purple gas like energy with gold sparks flying from the inside. "That's strange...one of you go gather the energy from metal Sonic, gather it as much as you can and bring it to me"

"Right away sir"

"Excellent"

 **Cliffie?**

 **Yes, the answer is Nero, aka, Devil may Cry 4. While I was still searching for the perfect name for the wolf during the process writing this story, I found this game interesting and I was obviously playing Nero's side of the story instead of Dante. I say, he has a very good personality who has a curtain level of seriousness that mostly matches the wolf (Shadow is too serious). I had enough, I do not want to say that Nero is a lot like my character but I'll leave you guys make that decision. It's been a while since I played the game so don't expect me to be accurate at my words.**


	18. Do you even have a Clue?

**Hey guys, Nightslasher here. I just want to give an early, sad, feedback that I am going to pause the story. I am not giving up the story yet but since summer is almost here, that is when I am not going to be there writing the rest of the chapters. Summer is my weakness and hope you understand. I will be coming back when summer is over though.**

 **Hope you enjoy the rest of the remaining chapters.**

 **I guess it's my turn to be the reader XD**

Ch 16: Do you even have a Clue?

Later heading towards Tails' house holding the wolf while flying with his two tails.

"Since when do foxes fly?"

"I am born having two tails and I accept them as a tool to help anyone" he said as he landed the wolf and himself on their feet.

"Cool."

"And this is my house." he opens the door in front of him, "My friend, Sonic, lives here as well. I'm pretty sure he's okay with guests"

"Hm...You spilled blood?"

"How...how did you know?"

"I have a keen sense of smell and I easily smelled it from outside"

"Wow, you should be a crime detective, Nero. No one could track someone any faster than you do."

"Nah, it's too easy that I probably might have my nose all stale for simple little crimes"

"You could always think about it if you are interested. So tell me, do you noticed anything different when you heal?"

"Not as much as feeling warmth that I tried to hold in"

"Interesting. Could I do any readings from the source of energy you have?"

The wolf slightly backs away.

"It's not harmful, Nero. I am just scaning you with my Translator" he said as he showed him a tablet he holds

"...Fine" he said as he quickly noticed the fox almost blinded him with blue laser light that were already scanning him. Covering his eyes with one arm from the lasers. "A warning should have been good enough"

"Sorry about that" he appologized as as he finally finished, "So, according from the data, you appeared to have chaos energy. A bit on the positive but more on the negative side."

"It's no wonder how the echidna was able to sense me in the first place"

"Exactly. And I am surprised you are still able to control that amount of negative energy without being consumed"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all since you are able to handle it yourself already. That is if-" he heard a beeping sound on his wrist and stopped at his conversation as he checked his comlink, "Can you hold on a moment. Yes Sally?"

"Alright Tails. We're going for Eggman's base to find out what he really is up to"

"Sure but what about Sonic?"

"He'll be there soon. Here's the cordinates and the plan sneak into the base unexpected. Got it?"

"Sure. But-"

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I have to go on a mission right now" he said getting to his garage and packing his equipments and hopped onto his plane

"Could I come too?"

"Nnn...um...Just how skilled are you?"

"Pretty much advanced"

"You sure?"

"I fought through those robots from before and sneaked to help you"

"Good because we need these skills. Just hope Sally doesn't mind if I bring company" he said as he gave Nero a random weapon he pulled out from his workshop.

"I think I could handle it myself"

"You sure?"

"Positive" he said as he ran outside and swung one claw glowing gold to slice a whole tree down, "And I was just getting started"

"Alright, just be more careful and stealthier"

(Feedom fighters headquarters)

"(Sigh) I'm sorry Tails" Sally said to herself.

"It's okay," Bunnie said as she tries to console the princess, "We'll also help explain to him if things goes wrong, got it?"

"It's just too much for him to understand...Let's go" she said as she commanded everyone to go for the plan to reach the villain's base.


	19. Do you even have One?

**_Do you even have a clue? Do you even have? (lyrics)_**

 **I like this line**

 **Watching Sonic forces trailer: "SEGA...Have you been reading my fanfic. The fact that the new character is a wolf...Nah. I'm not going to add any ideas. (sobbing) no way they would have predicted this...I like the glasses they put on the wolf though. Real cool design"**

 **(Ahem) And enjoy this chapter. Add to follow or fav. if you guys like any updates on the chapters.**

 **And Don't forget to visit my second story based on Rescue and Escape, by Zgirl. Rescue and Escape 2 the Inescapable Path. It's really short but that does not mean I gave up on it yet.**

 **Thank you Bluepaw 265 for your support**

Ch 17: Do you even have One?

"I'm going to shut off the security system right now. So stay put, okay?" he said as he went in the vents.

The wolf waits for the fox in the base, patiently, as much as he could. He was not sure why he is asked to stay under cover while the fox goes in the vents to search without him, especially when he is just a kid.

He suddenly goes alarmed by the noise being heard close by and hides behind the wooden boxes. Sniffing the intruder from a far distance, he knows they are close by.

He uses his hunting strategies once again, waiting for his victim to get close enough to where he is. He pounced and forced himself to be on top looking down at his prey.

He steadily looked into a squirrel's sapphire eyes filled with fear and her body all tensed as though she had visited her nightmare for sure.

He heard an echo from a far distance, not one but a group of unknown subjects. That is when he had realized one of his ear devices is no longer placed in his ear. At least he is not permanently deaf but now the problem is his hearing that creates a bigger distraction in his surroundings.

While the wolf gets distracted and loosening his grip on the squirrel, she took the advantage she was conveniently given by knocking his arm to make him unbalanced. With that, she rolled back up to stay on position to where the wolf was, aimed her glowing swords that stood attached to her arm to the wolf's face. He was shocked of how tough she is from how she was able to knee him to the ground fully armed.

Looking into his eyes, she senses something odd from the way he looks at her. Full of mysteriousness but not in an evil way. Almost innocent in a way that made her have second thoughts. He does not appeared to be armed or wearing a formal uniform showing if he is a part of Eggman's henchmen.

She slid her laser swords back into her wrists showing no weapons.

"Please state your name, sir. I demand to know"

But the reaction to his face had shown no interest in sharing his name, either that, or he is just too distracted from his surroundings.

The moment she got up and realized her friend is nearby the hallways, the wolf vanishes from where he laid to no where to be seen. Checking from behind the wooden boxes and found nothing.

"Alright, Miss Sally, we are ready to take position."

"Hmm..." She looked to the ground and noticed a piece of device that stood a mystery to her. Warm as though it is worn pretty recently with a piece of fur attached to it.

"Something wrong?"

"Not sure...Anyways, remember the plan. Got it?"

 **(Later)**

Holding on to the ceiling with his claws as much as he could, the wolf waited until the coast is clear. But instead of falling down, he reached for the vent on the wall the fox went. Might as well get in rather than staying in a pointless mission where he just stands there and do nothing. Come to think of it, the fox never told him what he should be doing in the base.

His eyes starts to have a slight gold. Crawling in the dark cool vent, sniffing his way through to follow the fox. He was not too concerned about choosing the right paths in the vents because he already knew where to go, thanks to his nose. He then stops in his paths as he starts to get another scent off from a distance. Once again, became very familiar that instead of following the fox, he changed his direction to reach for what he is looking for.

 **Mean while...**

Searching in the secrete room where the princess was able to get in thanks to Tails and Nichole who was by her side. Plugging the AI into the circuits and easily found the documents they were looking for.

 _PROJECT EVIL_ is written as the most unusual topic. Looking inside the documents, they found a blueprint of a machine he had already used called, REHIBILATOR, which was enough to close the case and report back to their headquarter.

Right when she was done, she had also found, _PROJECT A. D. A._ A file that appears to be written recently. Nichole grab hold of the last document Sally told her, but she got exposed to a virus crawling within that document. Trying to fight her way through the virus but she ends up collapsing.

"Nichole!" she yells as she quickly unplugged Nichole out of the circuits. With that, the alarm starts to go on. "Code red. I repeat code red!" she spoke to everyone in her comlink.

 **Mean while...**

Inside the vents, the wolf sensed he is close to finding the familiar scent, until, he hears a loud alarm sound that echoes in the vents to his uncovered ear. Being distracted by the alarm that he accidentally fell in an open vent and landed to the ground. It was not a hard landing, something broke his fall as he felt that 'something' is struggling to move him out of the way from where he landed. Rolling out of the way, once again he found the fox.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I thought you could use a hand right about now"

"Not like being your couch potato! And what with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are giving out a slight yellow glow on your green eyes"

"I actually don't know the reason, remember? And I sort of lost one of the little do-hickie you gave me"

"Oh boy" he starts searching in his bag, "here. This is an ear plug. You are not able to hear from one side of your ear but at least it's better than nothing. Let's hurry before Eggman's robots come and..."

"Too late." Nero said as he found various robots ready to pursue them. "What should we do now?"

"You and your puny team should all surrender or pay the consequences" a voice is heard inside a giant metal robot with a circular shield on one arm. A robot so sturdy and very well polished to be smooth and shiny. "And Tails. I'm glad to still see you around."

"Eggman!"

"Hm...And you, scrawny wolf. Nice job bringing him here."

"What do you mean?"

"You could stop the act now. I knew you very well as a weak subject of mine and now you came to prove me wrong. Ha!"

"No! I never met you in my life!"

"I see. You don't remember me now do you? HA HA HA HA!" he laughs like a maniac "That is one of the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life. I bet you forgot who you are!"

As the villain continues to laugh insane, he starts to leak the dark energy within him. He charged on fours through the robots and starts slashing any robot in his path. He jumped to strike at the villain but was blocked by the robot's shield and knocked back to the ground as it swings it's shield.

Robots have got him cornered but the fox came to his side. Swing bombs and yellow lasers like shurinkens that he grab and throw at robots. Why would he still help him, knowing he is a traitor?

Nero continues fighting back to back with the fox. The wolf then hears something unusual, his sharp nose pick a familiar scent again. There was something really odd coming from a well construct robot the villain took possession.

The wolf climbed on the robot's arm like a pro, creating a distraction to through the robot's defense. He stood on top of the robot's head and waited for the right time to move. With success the robot knocked himself back with it's own palm slap that sends the robot and Eggman to the ground. He went to the robot's chest plate and dug his sharp nails to the steel and manages to make an opening, enough for him to see. The first thing he saw was a live being connected by wires. Looking fatigue, hardy keeping up the pace as he breathes heavily. Nero was surprised that Eggman is using someone to fuel his machine by force. The being manages to look up to see the rescuer with tiresome eyes, emerald green eyes similar to his. He spoke in a weird manner

"New guy, huh?," the blue being shown a grin well known to others but the wolf, himself, "Never thought the team would find me here so-BEHIND YOU!"

By the wolf looked behind him, he was grabbed by the robot's hand without warning. Being lifted to the air with no sign of escape from the robot's grasp. Hearing the being yelling in pain from inside the robot.

"Sonic!?" Tails yelled. Recognizing the voice from anywhere.

 **THE END...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Just kidding XD**

 **What? never expected this would happen? Well, I never changed anything to be honest.**

 **I still have a long way to go to finishing this story.**


	20. No Escape pt 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Long time no see. I am sorry for the long delay. I have been getting a writer's block and I hardly got the time work on it back then due to school.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and subscribe!**

 **Please comment on how I am doing so far in this story. I really would like to hear from some of you.**

 **(Not sure why I said subscribe...usually they say that to follow you for any update right?)**

 **Ch: 18: No Escape**

With no sign of escape, he was forced to look at the doctor at eye level. Showing his bare sharp teeth and glare at the doctor's glass eyes.

"You think you can get away with such a simple shot like yours" he said as he commanded the robot to pound on it's own chest plate to cover the opening he just discovered, "That was actually quite clever but not quite enough"

"What are you doing to Sonic, Eggman!" Tails yelled as he tries his best not to let the robots get near him.

"I am just simply sucking his energy to power up my robot. It's quite a handful but I am pretty sure he could hand-le it. HA HA!" he laughs at his own pun, "Why don't you give yourself a hand?"

"Let them GO!"

"Oh yeah. Who's going to stop me?"

"You think you're tough and powerful just because you are able to catch me with this metal monsterosity." Nero spoke up.

"Indeed I am."

"Think again" he said as he braced himself for what he sensed was coming. He felt a surge of energy flowing within him as it gave a golden glow.

"Huh? AHH!" He couldn't believe what had happened. He had his oppenent at his own hands and now suddenly appeared gained energy to literally break free from his hands. "How are you getting this power!?"

He looked down in his hands and found a gold ring glowing bright as ever.

 ** _Flashback_**

"So what is this?"

"This is a ring that is used to power a source of energy. Only Curtain people were able to harness the ring's power" Tails explained as he gave him the his old equipment: brown gloves and a bag just like what Tails have with a strap on one side being held on the shoulder and another strap being wrapped around the waist.

 **Yeah, I kind of rushed it on the last chapter and forgot to add it in. He was suppose to gain equipment so that he does not have to look...you know...um...you know what I mean.**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

'This energy...' He thought to himself, target locked his enemy and began to run twice as fast as he used to. Jumping light as a feather and swings his claws with scars made twice as big, making a great deal of damage to the robots armor. He zipped through the robot as it begins to shut down, crashing on it's back.

"This can't be! I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" he yelled. Nero stomped on the robot that cause a rubble on the ground, "WAH! Have mercy!"

"Seems like you're-AHH!" He felt a shocking pain, making him drop his ring as it starts to fade away, wasteful how he did not manage to use it all. He saw what appears to be someone from behind his back decided to disturb his battle. A yellow furred bunny with robotic parts on her body who was the cause of the interuption.

"HA! So long losers!" The egg-shaped villain managed to get his pod out of his robot and running in mid-air "You haven't seen the last me yet"

"Get him!"

"Wha-ouf!," He was trampled over by a purple walrus as he is pinned to the ground, "Why are you after me?!"

"Silient you deceiving rapscallion." a light brow coyote came across for support, "You're coming with us"

"But what about him? He got away because of-!"

"There is no 'we' between you and us." He gave a whap on his face with his sword covered in it's scabbard

"Why are you doing this?" Tails came across to see what is happening after fighting towards the last few robots

"There's no denying a fellow felony like himself, misiour Tails" that french accent being spoken is the only thing that sounds a lot more civilized than anyone in this group.

"Wait!" Nero just remembered something, "Let go of me, there's someone in-"

The words were cut as everyone heard a loud thud coming from the robot that is now a pile of metal. Repeatedly being heard from the inside. The team got to the robot, but by the time they got there, the blue figure managed to break through the robot's chest. It's strange to see how the blue figure turned into a sphere at first and revealed himself while in mid-air.

"It can't be...Sonic?" Sally said as though she is speaking the impossible as he lands on his feet.

"Hey, Sally" he said as he collapse to the floor with a knee on the floor as he tries to support himself, "long time no see..."

"Sonic, are you alright?" she ran up to him to aid, "I'm glad we've found you...Sonic?"

"It's about time..."

"Please Sonic. Let me explain"

"There would not have been any explaination if you guys knew I was capture by Eggman the whole time. Cold. Alone. Tortured.

"We all didn't knew, Sonic. You just disappeared ever since the-"

"And you called yourselves friends? I lost hope just waiting for you guys to come find me"

"Please forgive me Sonic...I didn't mean any of this to happen."

"I'm going back" he said as he stood up on his own and stumbling every step he takes.

"Um..." still feeling unnerved at calling Tails over what Sonic might say. So she ran in front of Sonic and whispered into his ears, begging not to over react, but he gave a sign relieve. "Tails, please escort Sonic."

"Alright..." Tails look back at the wolf on the ground, "Don't worry, Nero. We'll figure something out. I promise."

That scent...Seeing the hedgehog face...he has no emotion as the squirrel moved aside. Not sure if it is just him but he clearly sees no emotions. Perhaps he is really good at hiding them. Looking into the hedgehog's eyes, he sees pain or perhaps anger of emotions that by the time he came passing by. The hedgehog looked at him straight in the eye, couldn't let go over seeing his emerald eyes verses his. Hearing thumping sounds similar to heart beats that gets louder and louder.

All of a sudden, the wolf felt as though a sharp knife pierce through his chest as he starts to feel emotional pain. Leaking out dark energy as the fox and hedgehog left the building, leaving him deal with the uncontrolled amount of energy. Grunting as he tries to get out of the walrus grip. He knows that if he lets all that energy go, he might end up injuring what Tails claim as friends.

"I'm not sure how long I could hold him" The walrus struggles to hold him down.

"It's...my...dark powers" he said while trying to control his breathing at the same time, "I have no way of stopping myself from...using too much of my energy"

"This should do" Sally ran up to the wolf as she attached a braclet like object around his neck, "I got this on my way out of jail just in case. It blocks any user's strengths or abilities from their full potential so that anyone wearing this is even. It's more like prison"

"Good thinking Sally," the walrus finally let go in relieve

"Thank you...I guess?" he said as he didn't like what she said about the collar,"You're not sending me to prison are you?"

"Well, we need you to tell us what is Eggman up to since you are the only one who knows what is going on"

"I don't know-What's with the hand cuffs?!" as he realized the bunny tighten his wrists with silver rings the old fashion way.

"It's for your own good and our own safety. Now come with us"

"No way!" Nero complains, "I saved you guys from him and this is how you pay me? Could I speak with the 'leader' around here?"

"I am the leader. Leader of the Freedom Fighters. And the Princess of Knothole."

"Oh,-" the navy colored wolf felt as though a door had slammed shut in front of his nose. He realized he is in a lot of trouble.

 **Cliffhangah!**

 **And Happy Halloween!**


	21. No Escape pt 2

**Hey Guys! I was so busy finishing other chapters that I forgot all about chapter 19. My bad.**

 **So if you haven't quite get a clue of what the wolf looks like...well...think of it like the Avatar character from Sonic Forces. I mentioned before that Nero kind of looked like lycanroc, and it it does look a like. But when I tried to explain his appearance, it was hard to do that because of the lack of explanation. When I mentioned 'hairy' I was trying to explain the extravagant hair behind his head that looked like both Lycanroc(MN) and the Avitar wolf character has. So now you know from behind the scene.**

 **Please tell me how I do on this story so far and subscribe!**

 **Ch: 19:No Escape pt 2**

 **Entering the guest room...**

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're here! Just what happened? How did you get captured by Eggman?"

"Sigh, it's a really long story...I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"It's okay. You can talk about it later and right now you need to rest. You look tired."

"Thanks Tails. I'm glad to see you once again

"Say Sonic. Just what were you doing in Eggman's base?"

"I was captured. Don't you remember?"

"I meant the other one. By the time I got there, it was all abandoned and I got this cringy memory of how it was before."

"Ngh...What!?" His eyes has no idea what to say.

Sally was right of what she whispered in his ears. He knows he can't deny the smart fox as he might get too suspicious of everyone trying to avoid the question. That was until he was saved by the bell. An interuption came to the guest room.

"Tails." Rotor called, "Sally wants to speak with you"

"I'll be right there" he turned around and found the hedgehog already sleeping, "Get some rest"

 ** _LATER_**...

"Um...Sally. Why is he wearing a collar that imeant to block the user's strength and abilities?" he said, identifying the object around the wolf's neck "It's not a really good idea to use it..."

"Tails. What do I have to say about bringing unregistered guest along. Especially when he's involved in a crime." the squirel changed the topic.

"First of all, I couldn't leave him alone in my house but he is a skilled fighter. And second, he doesn't appear to be someone who went from prison."

"Really?" Looking really sceptical. "All I ask if he could give some answers on Dr Ivo R. Also known as Eggman."

"Tough luck 'cause I won't be saying anything by the time I-agr-break these cuffs" he said struggling with these unconfortable cuffs that is too tight araound his wrist.

"I didn't want to have to do this but..." the squirel pressed a button on her wrist that shocked the wolf by the collar he was given. Making him grunt in pain as he fell to the ground, "if you keep behaving this way, I will do it again if I have to"

"Grrr..."

"Calm down Nero."Tails came to his aid and help him get off the ground. He settled him to sit on a chair so that he does not have to fall to the ground again, "They just want answers. You could handle that right?"

"Why didn't you tell me she's the leader" he whispered

"You never asked"

"Hmph! Fine." He took a deep breath and took a moment to think. By the time he's done, he simply said, "I don't know"

"He has an alibi, Sally. He looks like he was born yesterday"

"That's ri-HEY!"

"And I'm pretty sure he has nothing to do with Eggman at all, in this case."

"Hm...is that so?" she said as she showed a small clip on the prison's security camera in her wrist device revealing a holographic video in the air. Things are not looking to good as it revealed a figure like Nero. He was shown approaching the cell but then magically managed to get in without a trace as they disappear in thin air.

"I...do not remember any of that at all" Nero tries not to giggle as he finds his words funny. It's hiliarious that this whole time he thought he was innocent, he found that he hasn't uncovered the truth in his own hands just yet.

"Unbelieveable!," She banged he fist on the table, "We caught you on screen. How could you possibly deny what you've done!?"

"It's called three little words: I. DON'T. KNOW." he felt another shock in his collar once again, grunting in pain. As it was over, his head tilts forwards while trying to catch his breath

"I lowered my guard and you got away from me once (chapter 17). I'm not letting you go without an answer"

"Torchure me all you like! It probably might ring a bell" He sounded sarcastic, "It doesn't matter to me anyways. None of this does!"

The princess holds the button with anger as the wolf screams in pain. Not sure how long Nero could hold being electricuted but in the inside, he begs for mercy.

"Sally Stop!" Tails interrupted Sally by yanking arm, "This is pointless because you are asking someone who doesn't really 'remember' anything"

"Then it leaves me no choice," "Send him to prison for life"

 **(Unknown territory)**

" _oooh, Doctor you're back! Boss! You had a fun? Did you! Did you! dID YOu!?"_ said a funny looking creature

"I see he came back. It's strange that he found himself with that brat Tails and Sonic..." He looked at the data his has done so far, "We'll we met again. But next time, I won't go easy on neither of you"

 _"aw man. wheN did I gt tO make an apPearancE"_

 **Another cliffhanger, huh!**

 **Aw man I just noticed it is really short, huh? Well I am almost done with next Chapter since I took me some time to think this though.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Please tell me how I do on this story so far and subscribe!**


End file.
